Family
by Jedipati
Summary: Davy Jones didn’t like it when Calypso was bound, and swears that he will free her. He didn’t expect it to take as long as it was, nor did he expect to have to ask his grandson and great-grandson- both of whom are named William Turner- for help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family

Author: immortal_jedi, aka jedipati

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Davy/Calypso, Will/Elizabeth, Cast of… nearly everyone who appears in the movies

Warnings: They're pirates! Also, this is very, very AU, and the premise is a little tiny bit cracky.

Spoilers: Well, it's heavily AU, but it also assumes that you've seen all three movies

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I don't own the characters. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who could come up with a plot twist like this, though.

Summary: Davy Jones didn't like it when Calypso was bound, and swears that he will free her. He didn't expect it to take as long as it was, nor did he expect to have to ask his grandson and great-grandson- both of whom are named William Turner- for help.

A/N: Well, here comes another bit of immortal_jedi patented madness in the shape of a story! This will be a fairly long story, so I'll be posting chapters at a rate of about one a week, shooting for Mondays this time around.

* * *

Chapter 1- What has Changed

Calypso hadn't planned on this happening. She'd taken a mortal lover, a man of the sea, once more. She'd done this before and nothing had ever come of it. Those men had died, not wishing to leave behind their human lives, and she'd been left alone again.

But this mortal… not only was he alone in the world and had few ties to mortality, but he had given her a gift.

She had never had a child. And a child of a mortal and an immortal was something to be treasured.

Their child! She looked up at her mortal love. He didn't know yet, and she wondered if she should tell him. They had completed their plans to provide a way to make him immortal, and he would have to leave soon.

He wouldn't be there for the child's birth, or for most of the childhood.

But she knew they couldn't delay. He was growing old, and he needed to leave soon, so that he would be safe, so that he would stay alive.

"Calypso, is something wrong?" Davy Jones asked.

She looked over at him. "No," she said, though her voice trembled. "Nothing is wrong."

He stood up and walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked as took her hands in his. "Whatever it is, we will manage it. If it's the ten years, then we'll manage that, too."

She gasped. Yes, she could use this. Tell him about their child, later, once the ten years were up. Let him go to his duty unburdened by any guilt that he might have for leaving her behind. If he didn't know, he wouldn't be guilty of it. She shook her head. She couldn't deny him a chance to know his child. "I'm with child," she said quietly.

He swallowed convulsively. "A… child?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Our child."

* * *

Davy looked up as the green light faded. There they were, on the beach. Calypso and their daughter, Calliope. Calliope, still a child at not quite ten years, was bouncing up and down as the _Dutchman_ sailed closer to the island.

Davy leaned out and waved back at his daughter and his lover.

Finally, his ship was close enough to the shore for him to leave. He glanced around at his crew, but he'd already given them their instructions for the day, so he just nodded at his first mate, and left the ship.

He reappeared right next to them, and before his daughter could knock him over, he leaned forward and kissed Calypso.

They had done it.

"Calypso, my love," he said as he pulled away slightly.

"My sweet," she said. Currently, she appeared in the form of a beautiful woman from his native Scotland, and looked much like Calliope would look when she was an adult. Davy knew that Calypso had been spending much of her time in this form, rather then the dark skinned beauty she had been when he first met her.

Finally, he looked down at his daughter. She was going to be a beauty, with the blue eyes she'd inherited from him, and soft brown hair. How much of her looks had come from her mother, he couldn't say.

Of course, he knew all these things- the sea goddess would not be denied anywhere on the sea, and he'd met his daughter Calliope many times. Calypso had come to him many times over the past ten years.

Captain Davy Jones, ferryman of the dead, picked up his daughter and spun her around.

Then, he stumbled and fell.

Calliope laughed, while Calypso tried to help him back up. "Na used t' land," Davy said.

Calypso merely kissed him. "But you are here," she said, her accent matching his.

* * *

"FATHER!"

Davy turned sharply at the panicked shout. Calliope, now a young lady at eighteen, had appeared on the foredeck. She was panicking, breathing hard and shaking like a leaf. Even more worrying, she had come to see him when he was in the Land of the Dead. She rarely did that, explaining that it made her feel sick.

Davy rushed over to her. "What is it, Calliope?" he asked.

"It's Mother! They've done something to her!"

Davy gasped, suddenly unable to breathe for fear. Or that was what it felt like. He looked over at his crewmen. "Take us down!" He ordered sharply. "Prepare to transfer!"

He turned to Calliope. "Guide us to the right place," he said.

They dove, and came up in the Caribbean. Right near their island. "I brought her here," Calliope said. "I thought it would help."

"What's wrong?" Davy asked.

"I don't know," Calliope said. "She can barely remember anything, she can't… can't travel, and she's stuck in one form."

Davy frowned. "I'm sending some of my crew with you to bring her back," he said. "Do you think she'll come along?"

Calliope swallowed. "She doesn't even recognize me, but I think she knows I won't hurt her."

Davy gave the order, and a few of his crewmen left with Calliope.

He waited impatiently for them to return.

They returned in short order, Wyvern and Smith helping a woman who could only be Calypso step through the side of the ship. Davy studied her. It was Calypso, but a Calypso whose power was muted and somehow contained.

She stared at him. His heart twisted as he saw that she didn't recognize him. "Calypso," he said, and then stopped. "Take her to my cabin," he finally said. She went docilely. He looked at his daughter. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Calliope said. "We had been separate for a few weeks- she wanted me to get to know the seas better on my own. But then Mother missed our meeting time- she's never done that. I went looking for her, and found her like that."

Davy nodded. "Do you want to come with me to talk with her? It might reassure her."

Calliope nodded, so they both entered his cabin. Calypso was waiting, apparently very calmly. Davy shivered. She shouldn't be acting like this. Calypso was strong, and impulsive, and untamable. The last thing she would ever be was calm and docile.

Davy dismissed his crewmen and walked over to where Calypso sat on the organ bench. "Calypso, love? What happened?"

She looked up at him. "I do not know," she said. Her accent matched her appearance, wild and strange, though her tone did not. She was in the form in which he had first known her; the one he loved the most, though he had never told her that.

Davy dropped to his knees before her and gripped her hands. "Calypso? Do you recognize me?"

She stared at him for a long time, silent. Finally, she freed one of her hands and traced the line of his jaw. "Davy Jones," she whispered.

Davy nodded. "Someone has done this to you," he said. "Someone trapped you like this."

"I am… lost. Something is missing. I'm cut off from it."

Davy nodded. "The sea, love," he said. "You are Calypso, a goddess of the sea. Someone has bound your powers, trapped you."

She gripped his shoulder tightly. "What are you to me?"

"I am your lover, and our daughter is standing right over there," Davy said.

Calypso looked over at Calliope. "Our daughter?" She looked down at herself, then at Davy.

"Aye," Davy said. "You do not always look like this," he said.

She was trembling. He moved to sit next to her, and carefully gathered her into his arms. She began to cry on his shoulder.

Davy held her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and set her on his bed, carefully covering her with the blanket at the foot of the bed.

Then he looked at his daughter, who had been crying as well, and Davy realized that his own cheeks were wet.

"We'll find out which men did this," he said.

"Men?"

"This… binding… isn't the work of any god or goddess," Davy said. "Men did this." He turned away from her. "Men of the sea. No doubt they wished to control the sea- so they decided to control Calypso."

Davy clenched his fists. Humans did this. Humans had trapped Calypso in this one form.

Humans just like the ones he was charged with ferrying.

Davy turned, almost unwillingly, to stare at Calypso.

She was sleeping restlessly. She had lost so much, and he wasn't even sure that she could regain it.

Davy sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I have ta find out how this happened," he said. "I know there is a method of trapping gods and goddesses. I think that it was used on her. But I don't know who did it, or the exact means used in the ceremony."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Calliope, you'd best find someplace safe for your mother. She still has some of her powers, perhaps she can become a local wise woman. But many of her powers are trapped, and she'll need ta be kept safe." He was amazed how calm his voice was. "I'd go, but I can't step on land for another year. And I know that she canna stay here."

"Father, what have you decided?"

Davy smiled wryly. His daughter was certainly perceptive enough to know that he had decided on something. Or perhaps she merely knew him too well.

He didn't look at her. "I am going to find the men who did this. If it takes too long, then I'm going to hunt down their successors. I'll find a way to free her, even if it takes me centuries."

He sat down on the bench, next to his daughter. "I will find a way," he said softly. "And until I do…" he sat up straight. "Until I do, no human who dies at sea will be ferried."

Distantly, he was amazed that he wasn't shaking. He had just decided to allow a terrible curse to take him, and he wasn't afraid.

Calliope gasped. "Father! You would…"

"Yes." Davy looked at Calypso. "My decision is made."

The next day, after they were gone, Davy leaned against the side of his ship. He had to have the strength to go through with this. He could not afford to give in. And he had to warn his crew. Some of them would want to leave, and he'd let them.

It would be the last time he'd ferry anyone, until Calypso was freed.

* * *

Calliope appeared on the _Dutchman_. As usual, she sought out her father first.

She had lived over 150 years so far, and for the first time, she was in love. And her human lover had given her a gift. She had come to tell her father. He would be the second person to know, after her lover. Once she was done here, she'd go tell her mother.

"Calliope?"

She smiled at her father. Even now, seeing him made her smile. He had changed, more sea creature than man, but he was still her father.

"Is something wrong?" Captain Jones asked as he leaned close to her.

"No, I have good news, Father," she said. "Though, I suppose that…" she sighed. "Can we go to your cabin?"

Captain Jones eyed her for a moment but nodded. Once they were in the cabin, he turned to her. "What's wrong, Calliope? I know something's wrong."

"No, Father, nothing's wrong. It's just… I met a human man, a sailor. And… I'm increasing."

Her father froze. "A child?" he asked. "I'm going to have a grandchild?"

Calliope nodded.

He lifted his hand. "May I?" He waited until she nodded then gently reached out and touched her stomach with his mostly human hand.

She watched as he spread his fingers and closed his eyes. "A boy," he finally said. "Who will look much like you. He will have his father's coloring but his features will be like yours. He will have your- and my- eyes."

Calliope smiled happily. "He'll be named after his father's brother then," she said. "But I've told Diarmid that I won't use Uilleam. But he'll still be named after his uncle."

Davy sighed. "He will be mortal, Calliope. Like his father."

She sighed. "I know, Father. But I will love him all the same."

Davy dropped his hand. "He'll be a sailor. He's the grandson of a sea goddess, the son of a sailor and a nymph. He'll be nothing less then a man of the sea."

* * *

As it turned out, Calliope's son appeared to be an ordinary. He was not able to do any of the things his mother, grandfather, and grandmother could do. He was, however, in love with the sea, and even at three, the first time Davy met him, he wanted to be a sailor.

What abilities he had were latent, and would only be awakened by some strange event, if at all. Davy could tell that he might pass on those abilities to any children, but he also might not. But William- Bill- was mostly a normal child.

Bill didn't seem to mind. He was happy as an ordinary boy, albeit one with a love of the sea.

His father didn't know about the family history, and by the second time Bill saw his grandfather, at thirteen, he was old enough to know not to talk about it.

When Bill was fifteen, his father died. His mother faked her death, and Bill went out to sea.

Bill quickly became known among the sailors as a likely lad, who had a way with ships and an instinctive knowledge of the ocean that was almost uncanny at times.

He also became known as a something of a lucky charm. Three times in the first year, the ship he was on sailed through terrible storms without damage or loss of life.

The third time, the lookout swore up and down that he saw the _Flying Dutchman_ pacing the ship.

While most of the crew crossed themselves, spat over the side, or trembled, Bill merely smiled at the thought.

He saw his grandfather again when he was twenty three, though he saw the _Flying Dutchman_ many times over the years.

When he was thirty, he married. The next time he saw his grandfather, he was thirty three, and he was carrying his fifteen month old son, also named William.

"Who is this?" Davy asked after he grew used to walking on land.

The lad was staring at him, his head against Bill's shoulder. "This is Will," Bill said. "My son."

Will blinked. "Fish!" he declared, pointing at Davy.

Bill and Davy both laughed and Bill held the boy out. "He's fifteen months old," Bill said.

Davy carefully took the lad and brushed the boy's dark curls back. "He looks like you, Bill," Davy said.

"He's his mother's eyes," Bill said. "But yes, he does look much like me. I'm not sure if he inherited any of the family abilities, even in the limited way I did."

Davy studied his great-grandson, and allowed the boy to play with his tentacles as he did so. Finally, he looked up. Will continued to play with his beard, unconcerned about the fact that it was made of tentacles.

"He has potential, just as you do," Davy said. "But it would take something drastic to awaken it."

Bill smiled.

Will pulled his hands away, still holding on to the largest of Davy's tentacles.

Davy let out an oath, as Bill helped him untangle the lad's hands from Davy's beard.

Will settled against his father, watching Davy. He frowned, and then tried to repeat the word Davy had used.

Bill cringed. "Don't say that, Will," he said.

"Yes, quite," Davy said as he winced in turn. "And don't grab my beard again."

"Sorry, Grandfather," Bill said as he took his son back.

Will sat up in his father's arms, quite unconcerned about the entire thing.

Davy shook his head. "Will is at the stage where everything is something t' grab." he said. "And I'm na angry. I'll just need ta remember not ta hold him again today."

* * *

So, some of you may recall how I mentioned (back in March!) that I had a story in the works based on the premise that Davy Jones is Bill's grandfather. It took me this long to write and re-write this story to my satisfaction. Here we go for an interesting ride!

Of course, as always, I couldn't have done without the wonderful beta work by arquenniel. Thanks, love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's chapter 2!

* * *

The meeting when Bill was forty three and Will eleven went well, and Will was told to keep it a secret. Will did not grab Davy's beard. The next time Davy met his grandson, it was at sea.

Actually, it was underwater.

The _Dutchman_ had been on the surface when Davy felt the call of a soul in distress, willing to do anything to get out of its predicament.

He ordered a dive, and headed for the soul. He didn't understand how a mortal could survive at the depth his crew found the man tied to the cannon.

It didn't matter. One more soul for his crew, and he'd have time to learn how the man survived at the bottom of the ocean for long enough to cry out for help. His crew dragged the cannon with the man attached aboard. Davy smirked and headed over to meet the man who would become his next crewman. Davy froze for a moment, staring at the man tied to the cannon- his grandson. Bill couldn't be dead. Davy would have known.

Then his grandson moved weakly. Bill was alive, somehow. And he was the soul Davy had heard.

"Take us up!" Davy ordered. The man opened his eyes slowly, and Davy was only barely able to avoid gasping at the obvious pain in his grandson's eyes.

He knew that if it were any other man, he'd be far less worried, far less caring. But his grandson was different. "How soon to the surface?" Davy roared.

"One minute, Captain!" Wheelback called back.

Bill closed his eyes again. "Get those chains off him," Davy ordered hastily.

By the time they reached the surface, Bill was free, but he still didn't move. Even once they'd surfaced, and the water drained away, Bill lay still.

"Take him to my cabin. And bring me some rum," Davy ordered.

Bill didn't react as two of Davy's crew picked him up and carried him into the Captain's cabin. Davy followed, and directed them to put Bill on his bed.

"No one is to interrupt unless it's an emergency," Davy ordered. "And no diving."

Once he had a bottle of rum in hand, Davy leaned over the bed. Bill hadn't moved, but he appeared to be breathing. Davy let out a sigh of relief.

Clearly, Bill had been underwater for some time, and he'd not been protected enough from the pressures at the bottom of the ocean.

Davy carefully poured some of the rum into Bill's mouth. Bill sputtered and gagged but enough of it made it down his throat. He opened his eyes again, and this time when he looked at Davy, his eyes focused. "Grandfather?" he whispered.

"Aye, Bill," Davy said. "It's over."

Bill closed his eyes again, this time in apparent relief. "I'm not hallucinating again?"

"No, I heard your soul cry, Bill," Davy said. "You're not trapped any longer."

Bill reached out. "I'm safe?"

"Yes, of course," Davy said. He allowed Bill to grab his claw, recognizing that Bill needed to feel that this was real. "Bill, what happened? Did you manage to awaken some power that I didn't know you had, so that you survived at the bottom of the ocean?"

Bill laughed bitterly. "No. I'm cursed."

Davy blinked. "Cursed?"

Bill sat up slowly. "Aye, cursed." He frowned and tried to explain everything.

Davy listened to the story- a search for a hidden treasure, a mutiny, and how Bill had tried to atone for the mutiny- in mild disbelief. Eventually, he nodded. "I see. I'd known o' the Aztec treasure, though I wasn't sure if I believed the curse that was said to be on it. But yer survival shows me th' it's real."

Bill smiled thinly. He looked saner, more aware of the world around him. The near hour it had taken him to tell his story had clearly helped.

"Will you show me th' effects of the curse?"

Bill shuddered. "I can," he said, "but it will have to wait until night and moonlight."

"Fortunately, tonight is th' full moon."

"It's not pretty," Bill warned.

Davy laughed. "It can hardly be worse then I am."

Bill nodded and smiled reluctantly. His smile faded and he sighed. "Grandfather… I can't…"

"You need time to recover from your ordeal," Davy said.

"Aye," Bill replied. He hesitated and then continued. "An' I can't let Barbossa know I'm alive."

Davy narrowed his eyes. He understood instantly what Bill was trying to say. "No," he said. "Bill, I won't let ye throw away yer mortality."

Bill laughed bitterly. "I've already lost it," he said. "An' I insured that they couldn't break th' curse." He took a deep breath. "Grandfather, this way he won't find me. And if he can't find me, he can't torture me t' try t' find Will."

Davy scowled. "If ye're certain, then."

Bill swallowed but nodded. "I am."

"I can't treat ye any different, Bill. Ye'll not receive special treatment."

Bill nodded.

Davy squared his shoulders. "Then, William Turner, will ye serve?" he asked. Part of him hoped that his grandson would still say no.

"Aye, Captain Jones, I will."

"Welcome t' the crew," Davy said heavily. "I wish it hadn't come to this."

Bill smiled faintly. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

Will eyed the man currently holding him at sword point. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Despite his words, his tone was not as condemning as it might have been.

The man looked closely at him. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will suppressed a grin. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." And it was true. There was only one pirate he was familiar with- if that man was a pirate. Will still wasn't sure.

"Ah. Well, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me…"

Will grabbed the nearest sword. He was not going to let the man who had threatened Eliza- Miss Swann escape.

The man stopped and swung around. "You think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Pirate or no, you threatened Miss Swann," Will said.

"Only a little," the pirate said as he slid his sword against Will's. Then he attacked.

Will tried not to grin. He loved to swordfight, but this man had attacked Eliza- Miss Swann. Will tried to ignore the man's chatter, but he did pause, slightly puzzled, when the man sheathed his sword and headed for the door.

It only took a moment for Will to realize that the man had maneuvered things so that he could escape.

Will threw his sword and embedded it in the wall, effectively locking the door. The pirate tried to pull the sword out before turning back to Will. "That is a wonderful trick!" the pirate exclaimed. "Except once again you are between me and my way out. And this time you have no weapon."

Will pulled the uncompleted sword out of the forge and brought it up. Inwardly, the blacksmith winced. This was going to ruin the sword, but there was nothing else for it.

The fight continued, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Eventually, Will found himself staring down the barrel of the pirate's pistol. "You cheated," Will accused.

"Pirate!"

"A good pirate doesn't need to cheat," Will countered.

The man blinked. "Now that's familiar…" he mused. He frowned. "Move away."

"No!"

Someone began pounding on the door. The man cocked his gun. "Please move."

"No," Will said. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

The man sighed. "This shot was not meant for you," he said.

A bottle broke over his head and he collapsed. In that moment, the marines managed to break down the door. The soldiers surrounded the man, and Norrington entered. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Will barely refrained from rolling his eyes when Mr. Brown replied. "Just doing my civic duty, sir."

The Commodore looked down at the pirate. "I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

Will watched as the unconscious pirate was dragged away. The man had been familiar. The name Commodore Norrington had given him was even more familiar.

Will sighed and went to get cleaned up. He was fairly certain that his father had mentioned a Jack Sparrow before. Will just couldn't remember when- or why.

* * *

They had gotten away with the _Interceptor_. Now, Will sat, sharpening his sword while Jack moved around the ship. They'd quickly realized that while Will could follow directions and was able to help sail the ship if Jack told him what needed to be done, he had no training as a sailor and wouldn't be able to tell if something had gone wrong.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will said. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Jack made a noncommittal sound and headed for the wheel. Will stood up and followed him. "My father, Bill Turner? At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack sighed. "I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap," Will repeated quietly. That name was familiar, too.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Will nodded slowly. It was something he'd long suspected, though his father hadn't confirmed it when he'd asked.

He'd been eleven when he'd asked, and shortly thereafter, his father had left for the Caribbean. Will had never gotten a chance to ask again.

Jack turned to him. "Now that was not the reaction I'd expected."

Will frowned. "Did you expect me to protest?"

"You seem t' have a dim view of pirates, boy; for all that you're willing to work with one."

Will nodded. "Be the only survivor of a pirate attack when you're thirteen and see how you feel about pirates," he suggested. "But I suspected that Father was a pirate. He never told me, though."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Jack eyed him. "If you're certain."

"I am," Will said.

* * *

It was two months after Davy went ashore again (which he spent with Calypso, since no one knew where Calliope or Will were) when the Aztec curse was broken.

Davy allowed Bill time to grieve, for they were fairly certain that the breaking of the curse meant that Barbossa had found and killed Will, but when his grandson began to sink into a depression that would allow the ship to overtake his mind, Davy secretly dragged Bill into the Captain's cabin and got him roaring drunk.

After Bill sobered up, Davy treated him to a lecture about keeping his mind intact. Davy didn't particularly care what happened to most of his crewmen, they'd known what they were getting into when they joined the crew, but he was not going to let his grandson just dissolve into the ship.

The next day, Davy sent Bill out to give Jack Sparrow the Black Spot. Bill returned, much cheered. Bill told Davy that Will had survived and was apparently safe enough.

* * *

Ok, now we can get to the main part of the story. (Yes, it did take 13 pages of story to tell you all just what all the differences between this universe and the movies are.)

So, chapter 3 will start in at the DMC timeline. Expect a lot of changes, folks.

And of course, as always, I couldn't have done without the wonderful beta work by arquenniel. Thank you, my dear!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Chapter three, in which we start the main part of the story, which takes place at the roughly same time DMC took place.

* * *

Will entered the hut cautiously, since he had no idea what to expect. The woman inside was already walking toward Jack. "Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma," Jack replied to the woman.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day."

Tia Dalma paused and looked at Will.

"You," she said.

Will looked at her closely. There was something familiar about her, though he was certain he'd never met her.

"You have a touch of destiny about you… William Turner."

Will looked down at her. "You know me?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "You know me," she said.

He blinked. She reached up and traced the path of his jaw. Before anything else happened, Jack took her hand. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help, and we're not leaving without it," Jack said. He looked down at her. "I thought I knew you," he said.

"Not so well as I had hoped," Tia Dalma replied. "Come."

Will watched as Jack led her away from Will.

"Come," Jack said. He apparently recognized that Will was interesting to her, and directed him to sit down next to her.

She smiled at Will. With anyone else, Will guessed she would have been flirting, but her intentions toward him seemed almost… maternal.

Will blinked. It… wasn't possible, was it?

"What service may I do you?" she asked as she watched Will. She looked up, her manner changing as she faced Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." He gestured and Pintel brought the cage with the monkey to Jack who held it. "Look?" He shot the monkey, who only screeched at him. "An undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia Dalma unlatched the cage and let the monkey out.

"Don't!" Gibbs cried out, too late. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," he finished mournfully.

"The payment is fair," Tia Dalma declared.

Will nodded. He was grateful that he'd managed to convince Jack to come up with another plan, one that Will could actually help the man with. If his childhood memories were right, he couldn't help Jack find a way to control Davy Jones.

"We need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," Will said.

"Why do you need to find the _Flying Dutchman_?" she asked sharply.

Will smiled. "I have information for her Captain," he said. "And we wish to bargain with him, using that information."

Tia Dalma looked at him for a long moment. Then she smiled at him. "I see," she said. "You are not trying to challenge him."

"Would you direct us to him, if we were?" Jack asked.

"I might," she said. "It would be interesting to see what he does to you."

Will shook his head. "Can you tell us?"

"What do you know of Davy Jones? How do you know he will not simply kill you?"

"I know more then most think," Will said. "And I have my reasons."

She nodded, though a spark of knowledge appeared in her eyes. "Very well."

She sat down at the table across from Will and gathered up several claw crabs that had been scattered on the table. She shook them in her hand, bringing them close to her face.

"A touch of destiny," she said as she scattered them on the table again. They fell into a strange pattern, which Will knew without even thinking about it, was the place they had to go.

* * *

Davy eyed the dark ship warily as it floated between the _Dutchman_ and a shipwreck.

The _Black Pearl_ appeared to be under crewed, but Davy wasn't going to take any chances.

He ordered Maccus to lead a portion of the crew over to the other ship, and joined them as Sparrow and his crew were herded to the center of the main deck. "This is it?" Davy asked as he looked over the eight men and one parrot.

"You see, we had a minor problem, stemming from…" Jack Sparrow started.

"Jack, shut up," the man behind Jack said.

"Oh, come now William, it's a good story. And I saved the day."

"As I recall, you were too busy running to save anything but your own skin."

"I kept you from getting eaten, I can handle this," Sparrow retorted.

"If you want, you can try to get us out of this, but I have the leverage," the other man said.

That man shrugged off Clanker's hold and stepped around Jack to face Davy. "Captain Jones," he said respectfully. His eyes glittered, but only Davy saw the brief grin the man gave him.

Davy tilted his head. There was something familiar about the boy. "Aye, boy?"

The boy paused for a second, and looked back at Sparrow. "Captain, I know that Jack Sparrow owes you a debt," he said. "However, I am willing to negotiate with you, Captain Jones. I have information that will likely be worth Jack's freedom."

Davy lifted his brow. "Do ye now," he said. "What is it?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Captain, but some of it shouldn't be said around others."

Davy frowned and looked at Sparrow. "Sparrow, I will be using your cabin. All of ye, keep an eye on the rest of the _Black Pearl_'s crew."

The boy glanced back.

Sparrow grimaced. "Don't do anything stupid," he said.

The lad turned back to Davy, rolling his eyes. Davy gestured him on, and they headed into Sparrow's cabin.

The door closed behind Davy with a snap. Davy stopped right in front of the lad and stared at him. "What information do ye have that is worth Jack Sparrow's soul?"

The boy sighed. "First… I have to give you the news that I couldn't out there," he said. He swallowed. "I'm sorry Captain Jones. As far as I know, William Turner the first died a year ago."

Davy's jaw dropped. He'd not expected that. The boy had turned so that he wasn't looking at Davy, either trying to give him privacy, or because the lad himself needed a moment.

"Lad… where did ye hear that?" Davy asked. He stared at the boy, seeing Bill in the way he stood and the shape of his cheeks. It wasn't possible, was it?

"There was a curse," the lad said. "I don't have all the details, but he had been thrown over the side of the ship, strapped to a cannon. But he couldn't die, not until the curse was broken. I didn't realize when I broke the curse…"

_When I broke the curse…_ repeated in Davy's mind. "Lad… who are ye?" he asked.

"The bow swallowed. "William Turner. The second."

"My great-grandson."

The boy nodded and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Grandfather. I didn't realize that I had killed him when I broke the curse."

"Will…" Davy cut himself off. "You are still called Will, correct?"

Will nodded.

"Bill is still alive," Davy said.

"What?" Will breathed.

Davy smiled. "He's over on the _Dutchman_ right now," he said.

Will sat down hard. "He's alive? I didn't kill him?"

Davy nodded. "Aye. And even if he had died, ye would have been doing him a favor. When I found him, he was barely sane; the pressure of the deeps was nearly too much for him."

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself," Will said. He shuddered. "You found him?"

Davy nodded.

Davy glanced outside, and decided to change the subject. "Will, its good ta see ye again. Ye've certainly changed since ye were eleven."

Will smiled wryly. "I would hope so," he said. "It's been eleven years." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm glad I remembered correctly."

"Remembered- ye gambled that I was your great-grandfather, and ye weren't sure?" Davy asked.

Will nodded.

Davy snorted. "Foolish risks and bravery are not something I want my descendents to be known for," he grumbled. "What are ye doing here, anyway? Last news we had of ye, ye were safe on land."

Will grimaced. It's a long story." He glanced at the door. "And I doubt that we have time for me to tell it to you."

"Aye, we don't," Davy said. "Did ye really have information?"

Will sighed. "I'm not sure how useful it actually is, but yes." He sighed. "There's a man who wants to control the seas. Actually, he just wants to control everything. He wants… well, let's just say that he's the reason I'm here and not on my honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Davy asked, startled.

Will nodded. "I'm affianced, yes," he said. "The wedding was- it was supposed to be a little over two weeks ago. I was arrested less then an hour before it was to start." He shook his head. "In any case, that's not important."

"You were arrested?" Davy asked.

Will sighed. "Can we forget about that? Beckett wants to control the seas; he's not about to stop because he arrested me."

"Beckett, ye say?" Davy asked.

"Yes, Cutler Beckett," Will said. "He's in charge of the East India Trading Company, and…" Will broke off and shook his head. "He wants to rule the seas and destroy all pirates. I suspect that he'll want to control you, Grandfather, to do so."

Davy nodded. "I see," he rumbled. "And what does he know about th' sea?"

Will shook his head. "He certainly knows more then most. He…" Will sighed. "I don't know, but he's dangerous. He'll do whatever it takes, even murder, I believe, to get what he wants. At least, that's what I can tell about him. He wants to control the sea. If that means controlling you, he'll try to do it."

Davy nodded. "Why are you sailing with Sparrow? Why are you trying to get his debt cancelled?" He sighed.

Will shrugged. "Jack is… a friend. Or ally. Something like that. I need him alive for now. And anyway, he'll owe me for this. He might not pay, but I can keep him from thinking that I'm a naïve little boy if he thinks I negotiated for his freedom."

"He doesn't know?" Davy asked, after he managed to stop laughing.

"That you are my great-grandfather? No. No one knows."

"Good. If people know, they'd try t' use you against me."

Will nodded, though it was clear he knew that already. Davy smiled. His great-grandson was not stupid. "You need Sparrow?"

Will nodded. "I do. For now, at least," he said.

Davy nodded. "Very well then. At least he'll still be indebted to one member of this family. And the information on Beckett is very much appreciated."

Will shuddered. "I can't let him threaten another member of my family," he said.

Davy looked at him sharply. Will waved it away. "Long story," he said. "I'll try to explain it next time I see you."

* * *

Will wondered just what everyone was thinking about them when they walked out. Everyone turned to face them almost instantly. Will knew better to react much, and he knew his grandfather wasn't going to react either. Will merely quirked his mouth into a lopsided smile.

Davy stopped in front of Jack. "Jack Sparrow…" he said. Jack glanced at Will, and then focused on Davy. Davy smirked at him. "Our debt is settled." Davy grabbed Jack's hand and pressed their palms together.

Jack stared at him. Eventually, he transferred his stare to Will, who was leaning against the rail, smiling easily.

Davy's crew looked at Will as well. Will knew that he didn't appear all that special, so most of them were probably wondering just what he'd had done to get the Captain to agree to this.

Davy turned to one of his crewmen. "Go to the _Dutchman_ and bring Mr. Turner over," he ordered.

Will grinned. Everyone else blinked, but the crewman stepped into and through the mast of the ship. Within a few moments, he returned, with another crewman. Will gasped as he stared at him- his father.

Davy turned to Bill. "William Turner… your service is over. Young Master Turner here has bargained for your freedom."

Bill blinked up at him, but Will sighed in relief.

Davy glanced around at the rest of his crew. "Back ta the ship!" he ordered. He glanced at his descendants for a moment. Bill nodded at him, even as the sea life fell away from his body and clothes. Will smiled at Davy.

Davy nodded back, before he faded away to the _Dutchman_.

Bill turned to look at Will. "Will?" He asked.

Will nodded. "Aye," he said quietly. He was sad to see his great-grandfather leave, but he was reunited with his father, and that was something he'd wanted for a long time.

Jack recovered enough to wander over to Will. "Now what did you say to him?"

Will smiled. "I used logic, Jack. It's a useful little tool. Plus, I had information that he needed. Now, since you're no longer in debt to Captain Jones, can I have the compass?"

Bill looked back and forth between Jack and Will. "I see this is a long story."

"Very long," Will agreed.

Jack sighed. "And done with," he said. "Aye, William. I'll give you the compass. But first we need more crew. Nine men can sail the _Pearl_, but we need more."

Will sighed. "Let me guess," he said. "Tortuga."

Jack smiled.

* * *

Sorry I'm late getting this up, but RL got a little crazy here.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here's chapter four! Sorry for the delay, folks. I'll try not to let it happen again. (But just a warning- you might not get chapter five until next weekend.)

* * *

Tortuga was just as Bill remembered it. He smiled as he remembered all the trouble he used to get in while he was here.

Will, walking beside him, grimaced.

Bill glanced at him. "Don't much like the place?" he asked.

"All the times that I've been here, I've been trying to find a way to save Elizabeth," Will said. "The first time, we were chasing after the _Black Pearl_. This time I need that compass."

Jack glanced at him. "And we managed t' get the _Pearl_ and your bonny lass back last time. But we needed crew t' do it."

Will rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't been foolish enough to run to an island where the natives are cannibals, you wouldn't need more crewmen. Last time we'd just commandeered the _Interceptor_ and needed crew because we couldn't sail her alone."

Jack waved his right hand around. "Trifles."

"You are going to have to tell me the entire story," Bill said. Will had spent some time explaining things, but he hadn't had much time to go into details. "Both stories, actually."

Will smiled. "Gladly. Once this crisis is over."

Jack smiled. "Aye, and we'll tell how I saved young William's life."

Will sighed. "Only after endangering it in the first place. And I believe I was the one to get you out of jail, and then prevent your hanging once we all made it back to Port Royal."

Jack scowled.

Bill laughed.

Will and Jack exchanged smiles behind his back, though Bill caught them at it. Bill had been very solemn since Davy Jones had released him. They both remembered a much happier man, and they'd decided that they needed to make him laugh. Or, that was what Bill had figured they'd been talking about and conspiring with each other about. They'd certainly been happy every time they could get a smile out of him.

"So, how many crewmen do you need?" Will asked.

Jack considered. "Thirty or forty," he said. "If we can find them."

Will nodded. They stopped to watch a ship sail into port.

"Merchant ship," Bill said after he eyed it for a minute.

Jack nodded. "Trying t' avoid the Company's fees."

Will looked at it, then at them. "How can you tell?" he asked. Bill turned, startled. Will shrugged. "I'm a blacksmith, not a sailor," he said in explanation.

Bill stared at him. "With our heritage?"

Will shrugged. "Aye, I know. But I needed a trade, and I didn't want to go back out to sea after… well, after the _Pearl_ attacked. I was thirteen." Will shook his head. "I did spend a lot of my time at the beach."

"Your heritage?" Jack asked.

Will and Bill exchanged a look. Will shrugged. "Our family has been sailors as far back as we know. At least 200 years. And yes, I did know this when we met last year." They started walking again.

"An' you're breaking that trend?"

"I was trying to. But- blood will tell, it seems."

Bill placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "Especially ours."

Will smiled. "As I was reminded." He turned to Jack. "Do you think that some of the crewmen on that merchant ship might be willing to jump ship?"

Jack accepted the change in subject. "Aye, a few. Now that she's not cursed, a lot of sailors want to sail on a ship as fast as the _Pearl_." Jack paused. "Speaking of…" He glanced at the Turners. "I need good men, men I can trust. Do you want to stay on? Both of you."

Bill nodded. "Of course I'll stay," he said. "But I thought…"

Jack waved his hand around. "You had a lad not yet grown and a wife t' worry about. Barbossa threatened them t' get ye to join the mutiny, did he not?"

"Aye," Bill said.

Jack turned to Will. "An' do you want t' stay, Will?"

Will hesitated. "I'd like to but I just can't leave Elizabeth. I… I'll think about it, Jack."

"Elizabeth is…" Bill trailed off.

"My fiancée," Will said. "My wife, once this mess is cleaned up. I think you'll like her."

They wandered past the merchant ship, where a good number of crewmen were leaving to enjoy a bit of shore leave.

Bill noticed that one of the crewmen separated from the others and started to follow them, possibly. Bill wasn't sure that the crewman was following them, or just heading the same way they were. It was the way to one of the better taverns on the island.

Bill kept an eye on the sailor as he followed them for a short time. Will and Jack were bickering again, this time about Elizabeth and her apparent rum-burning tendencies (Bill promised himself that he'd get that story out of them too) and yes, it was necessary, and no, she hadn't felt the need to burn rum since returning to Port Royal. Bill smiled.

They turned down a side lane, out of sight of the docks, and almost empty.

The sailor took a deep breath. "Will!"

Will spun around and immediately relaxed when he saw the sailor. Bill glanced at him. Will didn't look surprised in the least to see the sailor, though he looked very relieved. "Thank God," Will breathed.

Then he was hugging the sailor and the sailor was laughing at him and Bill was very confused.

Jack laughed as he watched them. "Well, that's one problem taken care of. Though I'm not sure I like the breeches."

Bill glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled. "That, mate, is Elizabeth."

Bill blinked. "That's Will's fiancée?"

Jack laughed. "Aye. Lovely wench, but don't ever call her that where she can hear you."

Bill smiled and looked at his son again. The lad and the lass were kissing, and he decided to act the part of an annoying father. "Will, don't ye think this is a little public for that?" Bill asked.

Will broke off the kiss. "As if anyone would notice here, of all places!" he said. He sounded rather annoyed. Good.

The lass looked over her shoulder at him, and Bill smiled at her.

She frowned at him and then looked at Will. "Will…"

Will sighed. "Elizabeth, this is my father, Bill Turner. Father, this is Elizabeth Swann, my fiancée."

Bill smiled at her. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Swann," he said, calling forth all the charm he could. He hadn't had to do such a thing for nearly ten years, but the lass smiled at him.

* * *

Will sat back in his seat as he finished eating. He'd explained most of what had happened to Elizabeth, leaving out only those things that were kept in the family.

Elizabeth had then explained how she escaped and made her way to Tortuga. Bill had looked very impressed at her story. Will wasn't surprised. He had known that she could handle herself once she escaped, though he hadn't gotten around to teaching her how to get out of jail cells yet.

Will grinned at that thought. He had always protested that he was a good citizen, but he knew a dozen or more ways to break out of jail, was perfectly willing to teach a woman how to defend herself, and made deals with demigods. Granted, that demigod was his great-grandfather, but still.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

Will grinned. "I realized that I hadn't taught you how to get out of jails, or brigs, yet. It was just a funny thought."

Bill and Jack glanced at him. "Now why would you know how to get out of jail cells?" Bill asked.

"I help build them. I need to know how to get out of them," Will said.

Bill frowned, while Jack smiled. "An' that's how we first worked together," he said. "Will sprung me out of Fort Charles' jail. Then we commandeered the _Interceptor_, one of the Navy's ships at Port Royal. Then we…"

"I think he gets the idea, Jack," Will said.

"I'm just saying, for a man who said that he wasn't a pirate, he sure managed t' do a good deal of piratical activity in less then an hour."

Will rolled his eyes. "We've gone over this before, Jack."

Bill laughed again. "Hearing you two go at it reminds me o' a couple of lads I knew back in Glasgow. Brothers, near the same age I was."

Jack and Will looked at each other. Will struggled to keep his face straight, but Elizabeth ruined it by laughing as well.

Will grinned at her.

* * *

Elizabeth glanced at Jack as they reached the _Pearl_. "Jack, is there somewhere Will and I can go for some privacy?"

Jack leered at her, and she restrained herself from slapping him. "Not for that," she snapped. "I want to talk to him- privately."

Will shook his head and guided Elizabeth to the small first mate's cabin. "Gibbs prefers to sleep with the crew, so the first mate's cabin isn't in use right now," he said.

Jack followed them, but Elizabeth pointedly closed the door in his face.

When she turned around, Will was watching her, amused. "He's not that bad," Will said.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you, Will, not him." Elizabeth looked around, grabbed a chair, and pushed it up against the door. "There, now we won't be interrupted."

Will was outright smiling now. "What is it?" he asked.

She smiled. "First…" she leaned up and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said as they broke apart. She was still wrapped in his embrace, however, and she made no move to change that.

"Me? You were in prison," he said.

"I heard some things when I was on the _Edinburgh Trader_ that made me think Jack was involved in something weird, something to do with Davy Jones. I didn't want you to get caught up in that."

Will chuckled. "I did," he admitted. "Though that's only to be expected when Jack's involved. Don't worry, that problem is over."

"Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shrugged. "I think so. Jack owed Jones something," he said. "That was my take on the situation." He frowned. "What about you? How did you escape?"

Elizabeth looked down. "My father got me out of the jail," she said. "But he was stopped by Beckett's clerk, Mercer. I don't think Beckett will hurt him, though. Father is just too well connected for that." She shook her head.

"But I escaped, and stowed away on board the _Edinburgh Trader_. I… convinced… them to put in at Tortuga."

"Do I want to know how?" Will asked.

Elizabeth looked down. "You know how superstitious some sailors are. I made them think that the ship was haunted, and that the ghost wanted to go to Tortuga."

She didn't look up until she felt the slight shaking that meant that Will was trying not to laugh. Then she looked straight into his eyes.

That was enough, and he started to laugh. She smiled and leaned against him. For now, this was enough.

* * *

Davy stared at the small chest that sat on a pedestal in his quarters. He'd had the chest made to remind him of what was important to him. Graceful tentacles were carved into the panels. The lock, when closed, was a heart, but when he opened it, it took the shape of a crab, one of Calypso's favorite creatures.

The chest held the pieces of eight that he'd managed to take from the Brethren Court over the past two centuries. He had found and taken six of them, and he only needed three more until he could free Calypso.

It was odd, to sit here and stare at the chest, and know that his grandson was not working outside, and no one else on board knew what was in the chest.

The stories the crewmen told to try to make sense of the chest amused Davy, so he'd never explained what was in it. His favorite was that he kept his heart, literally, in the chest, after being the victim of a woman who didn't love him back.

Bill had relayed that one to him at one point, and they had shared a laugh over it.

Davy sighed. He missed knowing that he had someone to confide in on board, even if he rarely took advantage of the fact. Bill had reminded him of Davy's own humanity, just by being on board.

Davy shook his head. He took out the key to the chest and opened it. He stared at the six pieces of what most people would call junk but what he knew were priceless beyond measure. Rather, what he'd be able to do with them was what made them so valuable to him.

He closed and locked the chest again and put the key back in his pocket. He'd finally learned where the seventh piece was. Sao Feng of Singapore carried it. It was about time- he'd had no luck finding the last three. It had been nearly forty years since he'd found the sixth.

And he'd learned what it was, which was almost as important- a jade captain's knot. Sao Feng was said to wear it as a necklace.

Davy had been delaying traveling to Singapore until the Sparrow situation had resolved itself. Will had done that, perhaps not in the manner Davy would have liked, but at least Sparrow still owed Will.

Davy smiled at that. Will had become a strong young man, if a tad too reckless. He'd be able to keep Sparrow in line, until Davy could return to the Caribbean, and take up the hunt for the last two pieces.

Davy laughed and headed on deck. It was time to head for Singapore.

* * *

Jack watched as Will and Elizabeth headed out into Tortuga. "I think I like that girl," Bill said as he stood next to Jack.

Jack snorted. "She's the very devil when she wants to be. An' she burned all the rum."

Bill looked down at the bottle he was holding. "I beg to differ," he said.

"Not here. On th' island," Jack said.

"Now you're making no sense whatsoever," Bill grumbled.

Jack smiled. It was nice to have Bill back. Jack had no idea how Will had done it, but the lad was clearly more savvy then Jack had thought. Young, and perhaps still a bit naïve, but he'd faced down Jones and bought freedom for two men.

And, unfortunately, he was too in love with the lass to consider becoming a pirate full time.

"Think we can get your son t' sign on?"

Bill glanced at him. "You mean turn pirate? Not likely, unless you take the lass as well."

Jack snorted. "That's what I thought."

Bill turned his attention to the shore.

"How'd he do it?"

Bill blinked. "How did who do what?"

"Will. How'd he get both of us away from Jones?"

Bill shrugged. "We've been too busy for him to tell me," he said.

"True," Jack replied. "But now that we've more crewmen, we actually have time to ask him."

"If you can manage to get him to sign on," Bill pointed out.

Jack frowned and nodded. "I don't understand how you c'n have a son who is so determined to stay away from the ocean."

"The ocean has given much to our family… but it's also taken from us," Bill said. "Will… wanted normality. Despite the fact that he feels the call of the sea, he also felt the call of… whatever it is he does."

"Blacksmith," Jack said. "And swordsmith. Best swords I've ever seen."

Bill nodded his thanks at the information

The two friends stood at the rail of the _Pearl_ for a long time, long enough for all the unimportant things to be said and most of the important things as well. In the end, a mutiny and eleven years apart were forgiven and forgotten.

Jack leaned back and looked up at the darkening sky with a smile. Life couldn't be going better. He was free of his debt, and he had his old friend and planning partner back. "Captain Sparrow and Ol' Bootstrap," he said softly.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

Jack waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing. Just trying to think of where t' go next."

From the snort, Bill didn't believe him. That was not a bad thing. Bill never did believe him.

Still, he had Gibbs as his first mate, Bill had agreed to be the quartermaster again, and if he could just get Will to agree to stay on, he'd have the core of a crew that he could work and be successful with.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the wait, folks. Real life got in the way, I'm afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Quick turnaround this time, folks. Don't expect it all the time, however. Real life was kind this time around. Anyway here is Chapter 5!

* * *

Will and Elizabeth returned to the _Pearl_ after several hours wandering around Tortuga, just as night fell.

They'd been careful to pretend that they were only shipmates, since Elizabeth was still disguised as a lad. That had caused a brief problem when some of the ladies had decided that they would like to spend the night with them.

Luckily, Elizabeth had been just as much their focus as Will had been. Will wasn't sure how she'd have reacted otherwise.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wonder how disappointed those doxies would have been if they had managed to drag you to their rooms."

"Will!" Elizabeth elbowed him sharply.

He coughed. "It was just a funny thought," he protested.

"Men," she replied disgustedly.

"I was just thinking about the looks on their faces if they…"

"Enough, Will," Elizabeth said.

Will shut up. After a few minutes he glanced at her. She didn't actually appear to be angry. "I'm fairly certain that they think we're in a matelotage now."

"If it keeps their hands off you, then I won't be upset."

Will smiled. He sobered as they reached the dock where the _Pearl _was tied up. "Think Jack will take us on?"

"Why not? We do have leverage. And you've already told me that he owes you."

Will nodded. He looked up at the two men who were leaning against the rail of the ship.

Will smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's make Jack think that it was his idea."

Elizabeth grinned. They walked up the gangplank laughing.

Jack turned as they stepped onto the main deck. "Oi, lovebirds! Get over here!"

Will laughed and headed up to where Jack and Bill waited. Elizabeth snorted and followed him. "Lovebirds," she muttered.

"What is it, Jack?" Will asked, giving no indication that he'd heard Elizabeth's mutter.

Jack eyed them both. "I've been doin' some thinking," he said. "Seems t' me that I need someone t' make sure that the _Pearl_'s weapons are in the best shape."

Will looked at him. "You mean a weapon's master of some type? You're not going to have much luck finding one in Tortuga," he said, deliberately misunderstanding his friend.

Jack glared at him. Will returned the glare with his best innocent look. Inwardly, he was smiling. It was fun to tweak Jack like this.

"Aye, that's what I mean. And the term is generally Master of Arms or Master Gunner. But I know someone who could do it," Jack said.

Will leaned against the railing. "So, why are you telling me this?"

His father glanced at him and then looked away quickly.

"You're going t' make me ask, aren't you, Turner?" Jack growled.

Will blinked at him, apparently completely innocent.

Jack snorted. "Anyone who can pull one over Jones is too smart not t' know what I'm talking about. Cut it out."

Will sighed and nodded. "Are you sure you'd want me? I don't have much experience as a sailor."

Jack eyed him. "You make up for it in your swordplay. You almost beat me, after all. And you know weapons."

Will nodded, but then looked at Elizabeth. Jack followed his gaze. "An' I was thinking that Lizzy would need t' stay on too," he said. "The two of you are a good team."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. She nodded and he smiled. "I accept," Will said.

"So do I," Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled. "Ah, excellent. Best swordsmith in the Caribbean as the _Pearl_'s Master of Arms. And a lovely lass such as Elizabeth on board as well. The _Pearl_ needs a lass on board. Haven't had one since Anamaria left."

"Anamaria?" Bill asked.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "She was part of the crew that those two assembled last year. Where is Anamaria, anyway?" Elizabeth finally said.

"I got her a ship," Jack said.

"Oh, so you paid that debt," Will said.

"Getting someone a ship is a lot easier than…" Jack started.

Will laughed and covered Jack's mouth. "I know, Jack, probably better then you think. Do Elizabeth and I need to sign the ship's articles? And Elizabeth has something that will make life easier for us all."

* * *

Davy glared at the distant shore. The _Dutchman_ and her crew had arrived at Singapore after a month of travel, only to learn that the information they'd gathered only yesterday was accurate.

Davy had ordered an ambush on one of Sao Feng's ships, in the hopes that he could learn which ship Sao Feng used the most.

Unfortunately, he had only learned that Sao Feng had kept to land as soon as he inherited the piece of eight from his father, just as his father had done.

Davy did grudgingly admit that they were certainly more intelligent then most of the Pirate Lords, who did not hesitate to announce to all and sundry what they were and keep sailing.

The only ones who didn't were the Lords of the Caribbean, the Caspian Sea, and Singapore. Those lines of holders had been canny enough to keep things secret. And the Singapore Lords had started staying on land as soon as the other Lords started dying. They'd learned that someone or something was after their fellows.

Perhaps the other two lords had done the same. Davy doubted it though- they just kept it secret.

Davy snorted. This contemplation was not getting him any closer to his goal, which was the Singapore Lord's Piece of Eight.

Davy supposed he could send a few crewmen ashore, but that would give away the fact that he was here, and that he was interested in the Pieces.

Davy lit his pipe absently and contemplated his dilemma. Around him, his crew kept the ship on course. Not that they had much of a course right now.

Davy needed someone who wasn't obviously connected to the _Dutchman_. He needed someone who could enter Singapore without remark and either kidnap Sao Feng or just take the Piece. He needed someone who wasn't his crew. His daughter couldn't help- she hadn't been seen for over a thirty years. Bill had said that she'd disappeared when his father had died. Davy suspected that she was grieving.

Bill. Davy stilled. He had someone he could go to for help. He had two people who could help him.

Davy extinguished his pipe and stowed it in his coat. He knew what he needed to do now. He began issuing the orders that would put them on the course back to the Caribbean.

Davy smirked. Will and Bill could help him. He knew Bill wanted to free his grandmother, and Will, though still a child the last time they had spoken of it, had said that he wanted to help.

It might take a bit of persuasion on both their parts, but they might even be able to convince Sparrow to help them.

But first- Davy eyed a ship that had just appeared on the horizon. It was another one of Sao Feng's. Why not put a bit more pressure on Sao Feng?

* * *

Jack collapsed his spyglass and turned to Gibbs. "We'll take her," he said.

Gibbs nodded and began shouting at the crew. Jack would take back control once they were closer, but for now, his first mate could handle the crew and the ship. Jack would consider how the ship they were watching responded to their preparations before deciding the best way to attack.

The other ship matched them for size, but the way she was sailing- low in the water, and slow- meant that she would not be able to outrun them. It also meant that she was heavily laden.

Jack grinned and nodded. They needed a fat, easy target. Most of the merchant ships had been running scared lately and traveling in armed convoys. The East India Trading Company was only precariously holding on to power, and if Jack knew anything, would soon leave the area.

Beckett could take power, could hold it for a while, but if he didn't have a way to keep it, he'd have to leave. Especially considering the rumors they'd been hearing out of Port Royal.

Those rumors had left Will and Elizabeth shaking with rage, but both of them had seemed to realize that there was nothing they could do.

Jack shook his head and brought his spyglass up again. This ship wasn't a Company ship, in fact, it wasn't even English. Good. Jack had carefully not abused the freedom having those Letters of Marque provided, and wasn't about to start.

Jack heard someone come up behind him and turned. Will grinned at him and leaned out to get a look at their prey. "We take her?" his master of arms asked.

"Aye," Jack replied.

Will grinned and strode away. Jack knew he was going down to prepare the cannoneers.

Jack returned his attention to the ship they were chasing- oh, they knew the _Pearl_ was there. The other ship was unfurling more of her sails, trying to escape.

Jack chuckled and looked down at his crew. "Full Canvas!" he shouted.

The crew, already scurrying around preparing for battle, jumped to obey.

The chase was on, and Jack grinned. He took over at the wheel and leaned into the wood. "Come on, _Pearl_. Let's show them what we can do."

The chase was disappointingly short. And, unfortunately, by the time the _Pearl _had caught up with the other ship, she had run up her white flag and the crew didn't even try to fight.

Yes, it was an easy raid, but just so… simple. They'd not had a good, hard chase since before Jack had received the Black Spot.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. The crew was grumbling a bit as well, as they prepared the gangplanks. Some of the most violent of the crew were kept over on the _Pearl_, in the hopes that they wouldn't be able to take their discontent out on the other ship's crew. Those who were calmer guarded the other crew.

Still, while everyone was happy it was an easy take, many of the crewmen were itching for a good raid.

The grumbling ceased as soon as they began ransacking the other ship and preparing to shift the cargo over to the _Pearl_.

The crew may have been cowards, but her hull was full. Smith and Bill Turner opened one of the top crates to find it full of gold bars.

Smith nearly dropped the top of the crate. "Bootstrap," he said hoarsely.

"Aye," Bill said. "Even if this is the only one filled with gold, we'll eat like kings for a month!"

They and the others with them carried the heavy crates- of which there was only five- over to the _Pearl_. Then, Bill ordered that as many of the lighter ones that they could take without loosing too much speed to be brought over as well.

Gibbs inspected the supplies the ship was carrying, and the crew also took several unopened barrels of water, all the rum, and a good portion of the food.

Finally, they left their prey. Jack ordered a precise cannon shot to leave a hole just above the waterline. This would slow down the other ship, and they'd get away cleanly.

"Not without another tale to tell," Bill commented. "Such a rich prize taken with only one shot fired? No one will believe it."

Jack grinned. "And yet it's true."

Bill grinned back. "Aye," he said. "Jack, we've been out a month, an' this was a rich prize. Do ye think we should make port somewhere, an' sell it?"

"That's just what I was going t' say," Jack said. "Aye, we're near t' Nassau. We can stop there."

"Nassau. I haven't been there since the last time the _Pearl_ sacked the place."

Jack smiled. "It's a lot more pirate friendly," he said. "Most o' the shopkeepers don't even remember it. Except in th' stories. But that just means that they treat us right."

* * *

Tia Dalma smiled slowly at the pirate captain that Hector Barbossa was negotiating with for passage. The captain backed away from her, and Barbossa glanced over to see what had startled him. "Or, ye can deal with her," Barbossa said. "She drives a hard bargain."

The other captain backed away. "I will na take both of ya," he said. "I will na take this… enchantress!"

Barbossa growled low in his throat. "You h've a choice," he said. "You c'n take us, or you c'n watch as yer ship sinks in the harbor. With yer stinking carcass on board." With that, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and trained it on the man. "Ye don't want t' know what happened t' the last man that refused us."

The man swallowed, and his gaze drifted from Barbossa's pistol to Tia Dalma's stare.

"Fine. But don't expect it to be cheap," he said.

Barbossa snorted. "I don't."

"And ye'll pay it all in advance."

"Do ye take me for a fool?" Barbossa asked. "No. We'll pay ye half now, half when we reach Tortuga. If we reach Tortuga. An' I won't be carrying it with me. I have that half on Tortuga."

"An' if ya try to cheat us, I would make sure ya never made port again," Tia Dalma promised.

It didn't seem possible, but the man paled even further.

Barbossa smirked, though he could feel somewhat sympathetic to the man's plight. He was in a somewhat similar situation, though the threat Tia Dalma was using to keep him in line was far more direct.

Barbossa was silent as they boarded the ship, and the pirate crew around them got ready to sail.

Tia Dalma walked around the ship three times as soon as they were out of the harbor. No one remarked on it, though everyone watched as she did so.

"What was that?" Barbossa asked as she settled down next to him.

"I was making sure that we would be safe," she replied quietly. "We have far enough to travel, and I do not want this ship to capsize before we leave it."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. 'Before we leave it' sounded rather ominous, when set against all the other things Tia Dalma had said. In fact, based on what she had and hadn't said in her cabin and as they traveled to Tortuga, they probably weren't going to make it to their destination, and it wasn't going to be because of the superstitious crew they were sailing with.

Barbossa decided that it would be smart to keep an even closer eye on Tia Dalma.

* * *

Tia Dalma looked over at Barbossa. After she was sure he was asleep, she got up and went on deck. It was the second night since they'd left Tortuga, and Barbossa had finally relaxed his guard enough for Tia Dalma to slip away and do what she needed to do.

She looked out at the water. It hurt, being this close to the ocean, being on the ocean, and being unable to become a part of it.

She missed being able to dissolve into the ocean and then take any shape she wished. It wasn't so bad when she was near a river or lake.

But she wanted her freedom back! And now, with Barbossa in her debt, she could move one step closer to that freedom. But to do that, she needed Davy Jones to come take them both to the _Black Pearl_.

She knew that Davy Jones was close enough now that he'd hear her call, though it would take him several hours to get to her.

She could wait that long, but she needed his help to get to Barbossa's Piece of Eight.

Tia Dalma smiled sadly. Her dear Davy Jones had sacrificed so much for her. From the first, he had helped her. Davy had been so determined to free her he hadn't cared what happened to himself.

She regretted that the curse, intended to punish the ferryman who didn't do his duty, had fallen on him. But soon, with luck and a little manipulation, she would be free and he would return to his duty.

Tia Dalma shook herself and took a deep breath. It was time. She retraced the path she'd made around the ship two days before. When she was satisfied all was perfect, she sent the call.

* * *

In the middle of a sentence, Will looked up sharply. Beside him, Bill had gone still.

Jack and Gibbs turned to look at them. Will blinked and turned to face his father. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Now we're getting somewhere! See you all for Chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all, and here we are with Chapter 6. In this chapter, Davy will discover he needs some help, Barbossa will not be very happy at all, and Will and Elizabeth are interrupted by Will's great grandfather- who doesn't even realize it.

* * *

Davy looked up at the ship sailing above the _Dutchman_. This was the ship the call had come from. It was outlined by Calypso's power. She was onboard this ship for some reason. And she had called him to her.

He frowned thoughtfully. Calypso- called Tia Dalma by most of the mortals who know of her- had stayed away from the open ocean these last two hundred years. She'd told him that it was almost painful to be on the water as she was.

Davy sighed. It must be important if she was willing to come to meet him.

Of course it was important. The spell she had used to call to him was one that was hard for her in her current state. He nodded and looked around at the water around him. Judging by the way the sunlight played off the water, it was nearly noon.

Davy nodded and glanced around. His crew didn't know why he was interested in the ship just above them and off to the side, but they were always ready for a good bit of mayhem and Davy considered other pirates to be acceptable targets.

Yes, he'd long ago accepted that, sailing as he did under the flag of no nation, and being willing to attack other ships- mostly pirate ships, but other ships- made him a pirate of sorts.

And while he hated the idea of being considered a pirate, the reputation the_ Dutchman_ had gathered was useful.

He shook himself. "Take us up!" he ordered.

Davy had to admire the way the water splashed around them as they rose up from the depths. It was impressive, though the _Dutchman_'s method of sailing hardly needed to be more impressive.

Their appearance had stunned the other crew, and his crew easily overpowered them. Davy stepped on board casually, sure that nothing would happen to him. He turned to one of the crewmen of the other ship. "Do ye have passengers?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Calypso- and he must remember to call her Tia Dalma for now- was on board.

The man stammered and babbled and was quite unable to answer. Davy sighed, rolled his eyes, and pushed the man out of the way. None of the men in front of him looked to be any more courageous, so he turned to the rest of the crew. "Do ye have any passengers?" he snarled out.

One man stepped out from the crowd. "I'm a passenger," he said.

Davy eyed him. Old, for a mortal, with the faded finery of a pirate captain, and a very large hat, which Davy admitted that few men could pull off as well as the other man did, and the confidence that suggested he was used to being listened to.

"Are ye now," Davy said. "And why is someone who is used to command a passenger on a pirate ship."

"My ship was… stolen from me," the other man said.

Davy frowned at the hesitation. There was something about it that told him that something important was behind it. Or perhaps it was the way Calypso's power surrounded him. "And where is yer fellow passenger?" Davy asked.

The man frowned. "I don't know what you're…"

Davy grabbed him around the neck with his claw hand. "Do not test me," he snarled. "You boarded this ship with a wise woman, Tia Dalma. Where is she?"

"I am here, Davy Jones," Calypso said as the crowd of pirates parted and allowed her to step forward.

He dropped the pirate and turned to face her. "Tia Dalma," he said respectfully, bowing slightly.

This surprised most of his crew, though a couple had been with him long enough to know that he was always respectful when he met with Calypso.

She smiled and inclined her head toward him. "It is good to see you, Davy," she said.

"And I was surprised when I heard your call," Davy said.

She smiled. "My companion and I have information that will help you with your quest."

Davy smiled slightly. He turned to look at the man he'd dropped. "Then ye are one of the pirate lords," he said.

The other man shifted. "I am lord of the Caspian Sea," he said reluctantly.

"Ah," Davy said. Good. Perhaps he'd be able to collect two of them in one year. That would make it an excellent year, better then any he'd had since he'd started searching.

"An' where is your Piece of Eight?" Davy asked.

The other man sighed. "That is why Tia Dalma called you," he said smoothly. "I entrusted it to a bearer, and when I was… separated from my ship, he was also separated from me."

"I see," Davy said. He looked over at Calypso. "Do you need anyone else, or do you have luggage?" he asked her.

"No," she said simply. "Though we will need food,"

He nodded. "Search the ship, take all the food, and all unopened barrels of water," he ordered his crew. "These two will be coming back to the _Dutchman_ with us. And as for the rest of the crew of this sorry vessel…" he frowned and trailed off.

Calypso stepped back. "We had to threaten them to get the captain to carry us as passengers," she said.

Davy nodded. And, since he didn't want word getting out that he was the one searching for the Pieces of Eight, that meant that he was free to do what he wanted to do. "Kill them all. We'll destroy their ship once we get back to the _Dutchman_."

He ignored the frightened cries from the prisoners and guided Calypso onto his ship, supporting her as they stepped out of the mast.

His first mate stepped out behind them, dragging their other guest. Davy ignored them both and turned to watch the other ship. "Your crew has killed all those on board," Calypso said.

Davy nodded.

She sighed. "I wish that they did not have to," she said.

"They are pirates," Davy said quietly. "Like the ones who imprisoned you."

He turned to look at the other man. "Where is your Piece?" he snapped.

"I can only guess that it's with my ship," the man said.

"What ship is that?"

The man straightened. "The _Black Pearl_," he said proudly.

Davy stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "The _Black Pearl_ is Sparrow's!" Suddenly, he realized something, and his laughter faded. "You're his treacherous first mate," Davy snarled. "Barbossa."

Barbossa stepped back at Davy's tone. It was only through great effort that Davy was able to avoid killing Barbossa right then and there. And it was only the fact that he needed Barbossa's Piece of Eight that did it.

"The _Pearl_ is a few days' of normal travel away," Davy said. "You, Barbossa, are lucky I need you alive. And even more, someone else has a greater claim on your life." Davy snorted. "Do not wander too much, Barbossa, or I might not be so merciful" he said. He turned to his helmsman. "Set course for the Bahamas."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes in thought. "And how do you know that?"

"I am the sea," Davy said. He turned to his passenger. "And now… tell me everything about your Piece, and the man who bears it."

* * *

The _Pearl_ lay at anchor less then a day's travel from the Bahamas. They'd spent nearly three weeks in Nassau, and were about ready to head out on another trip around the Caribbean. However, there was some business to take care of first. The crew was gathered around the forecastle, where Bill stood next to his son.

Elizabeth stood on Will's far side, and Jack stood before them.

He looked mildly uncomfortable; he'd probably never been asked to do this before. Still, he handled it well enough, if as eccentrically as he handled everything else. Will and Elizabeth didn't seem to mind.

Neither of them looked the part, but there was nothing to be done for that. There wasn't even a dress on board for Elizabeth.

Bill smiled as Will leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. The crew cheered and whistled as the kiss continued.

Finally, Elizabeth pulled away slightly. Will and Elizabeth rested their foreheads together, panting slightly.

"Th' was some kiss!" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone, even Will and Elizabeth, laughed. Jack beamed at them. "Now, mates, I present Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

Bill led the cheers. "Drinks all around!" Jack called out.

The relatively solemn wedding-by pirate standards- broke up into a party.

Bill watched, amused, as the crew carried out a conspiracy to prevent Will and Elizabeth from getting to the small cabin Will had been assigned as ship's master of arms.

Finally, Will just picked Elizabeth up and carried her into the cabin, deftly avoiding the various crewmen.

Bill chuckled. Will had kept his patience for longer then anyone had wagered he would. Except Bill himself. "You owe me, Jack," he said.

Jack snorted. "Lad's too controlled. Even now."

Bill smiled sadly. "Given what's happened to him, I'm not surprised."

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed a bottle into Bill's hand. "None o' that," he grumbled. "We're celebratin' your lad's wedding."

Bill smiled a genuine grin this time. "Aye, captain." He saluted with the bottle. "And a good wedding it was."

Jack grinned. "Aye, that it was. Even if the two o' them are rather foolish f'r tying th' knot. Honestly, who wants t' tie themselves t' one other person?"

"My son and daughter-in-law," Bill said. He shrugged. "I was married too," he pointed out.

"Aye, but your wife knew th' you were a sailor, and you'd visit the ladies in other ports."

Bill snorted. "Aye, but Will has his wife with him, on this ship. I admit I was worried it'd be a problem, but she can handle herself."

"Aye, she…"

Jack was cut off by the lookout's shout. "SAIL HO! Off the starboard bow, closing fast!" Jack jerked up and leaned out to take a look.

Bill frowned. He recognized that ship. There was no way he could not recognize it, not after spending nine years aboard her. "It's the _Dutchman_," he said.

Jack looked at him, suddenly terrified. "He's decided that he still wants me t' pay that debt," Jack said.

"No," Bill said. "He keeps his bargains. And… he wouldn't go back on a deal with Will, I'm sure of it. So don't worry."

"The crew's too drunk t' try and escape, anyway," Jack said unhappily.

Bill nodded, slightly amused. He was certain they had nothing to worry about, but he couldn't explain that to Jack- nor to the rest of the crew, who had heard him and was now starting to panic.

The _Dutchman_ approached swiftly. Bill turned to try and deal with the crew, and by the time he'd calmed them enough that he dared take his attention from that task, the _Flying Dutchman_ was just settling into a flanking position off the starboard side.

The rest of the _Pearl_'s crew began to panic again as they realized that the _Dutchman_ was here for them. Bill took a deep breath. He was safe. He knew his grandfather wouldn't attack a ship he was on.

Bill leaned out to get a closer look.

"They're not here to attack," Bill said.

Jack looked at him. "What?"

"If Captain Jones was going to attack, the crew would be yelling at us, and the gun ports would be open," Bill glanced at Jack. "Call parley. He wants to talk."

Jack frowned but leaned against the railing close to the _Dutchman_. Bill knew that he was seeing exactly what Bill had seen. The crew of the _Dutchman_ was busy reefing sails and bringing the ship to a halt- and there was the anchor.

Will stopped next to Bill, who looked at him. "Aren't you…"

"As if we could ignore the crew panicking," Elizabeth said, irritated.

Both the younger adults were dressed only in their shirts, breeches, and boots. Jack spared a moment to give Elizabeth an admiring glance, but quickly returned his attention to the situation.

"Captain Sparrow," Captain Jones called from the other ship.

"Aye," Jack said cautiously.

"I wish to speak with you," Captain Jones said.

"Under flag of parley only, mate," Jack said.

Captain Jones hesitated. "Agreed," he replied. "I'll be bringing three others with me, my first mate, and two others."

Jack nodded once. "Fine," he said.

Captain Jones stepped through the side of the ship, guiding a woman with him.

Bill straightened slightly. He knew exactly who this woman had to be.

"Ah," Jack said. "Tia Dalma!"

Bill grabbed his arm. "Jack, I suggest that you treat her with respect," he said.

Jack stared at him. "Trust me, Jack."

* * *

Davy watched Bill as Maccus- Davy's first mate- brought Barbossa on board. Bill nodded to Maccus. Apparently, he didn't recognize Barbossa at first. Then, Bill's eyes widened and he yanked his pistol out and had it cocked and aimed at Barbossa before anyone else could so much as blink.

Davy chuckled. "Enough, Mr. Turner. I need him alive for now."

Slowly, Bill lowered his pistol. "This… _scum_… doesn't deserve any reprieve," he snarled.

"You're dead!" the girl standing just beyond Bill, next to Will, said. "I watched you die!"

"You should have stayed dead, Barbossa," Sparrow said, his own pistol pointed at the other man. "But since you didn't, that just means I c'n shoot you again."

Davy glared at him for a moment. "I said I need him alive for now," he said. "Sparrow, I spared your life. Don't tempt me."

Barbossa smirked at Sparrow.

"And don't think you're living on more then borrowed time, Barbossa."

His smirk faded.

Davy rolled his eyes. "In any case, Sparrow, I'm here to retrieve something of Barbossa's."

"And then you'll take him away?" Will spat.

Davy turned to Will, and frowned. Will and the girl were both glaring at Barbossa.

"Aye, likely," Davy said.

"Good," the girl said.

Davy sighed. "Sparrow, do you have a crewman who has a wooden eye?"

Sparrow blinked.

Bill frowned and looked down at the crew, who were watching them. "Mr. Ragetti!" he called.

A skinny man who had been with Sparrow the night Will had met Davy again stepped forward.

Barbossa looked down at him. "Ah, Mr. Ragetti, come here."

The man shakily climbed the stairs to meet them. As he got close enough, Davy could see that he did have a false eye. Excellent. "I need the eye, Ragetti," Barbossa said.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you asked," Ragetti said.

"Aye. But now I need it back," Barbossa said. He hit Ragetti on the back of the head and caught the wooden eyeball as it popped out.

He held it up for Davy to see. "Here it is," he said.

"What's such a big deal about that trinket?" Sparrow asked. "It's not as if you've lost an eye."

Barbossa sighed. "No. But I left this is Ragetti's keeping, and now I want it back."

"Why?" Will challenged. He was still glaring at Barbossa. "You would have been better off staying away from us. Now we know you're still alive- and we can fix that."

Davy smiled. "Because I required it of him," he rumbled.

"And why would the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ need a wooden eye?" Sparrow asked.

"Because it is more then just a wooden eye," Calypso said. "It is one of the keys to a spell that must be undone."

Bill and Will both gasped. Good, they understood. The girl looked at Will, her eyes narrowed.

Will glanced at her. "I'll… try to explain later," he told her.

"How about you explain now," Sparrow ordered.

Will looked at him sharply. "You may be the captain of this ship, but this is a matter that I will only discuss with my wife, Jack," he said.

His wife? Davy studied the girl for a moment. This was the woman Will had mentioned in passing, just a couple of months ago? A woman who wasn't afraid of the supernatural, and was willing to sail on a pirate ship?

If that were true, then Davy could easily approve of her, though she'd never know that. He nodded at her and at Will and then turned to Barbossa. "The eye," he said.

* * *

A/N: Anyone care to guess what happens next? *_Grin*_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, here we go with chapter 7…

* * *

Jack nodded at Bill. "So, Squid-face is back on his ship, though he said he wanted to talk to us sometime in the next couple of days, probably tomorrow, and Barbossa is locked in the brig. Do you care to explain all that? You knew what the eye was."

"It's one of the Pieces of Eight, Jack. Barbossa is- was- is, whatever, a pirate lord," Bill said.

Will and Elizabeth had disappeared below again, and it was just them and Gibbs in Jack's cabin.

Gibbs gasped. "He's trying to break the spell that the first court cast."

Bill nodded. "Don't tell anyone. I mean it. He's been searching for the pieces for over a century, ever since he learned how to free Calypso. And he's been keeping it a secret for that long."

"Then how do you know?" Jack asked.

"I was part of his crew, remember?" Bill asked. It sounded like he'd anticipated that question.

Jack frowned. "An' you told Will?"

"I told him," Bill said. "He's my son, and with our luck in avoiding the supernatural, he'd end up holding one of the remaining pieces, wherever they are."

Jack chuckled, though he didn't feel like laughing.

Because Jack knew where one of the remaining pieces was. It was dangling over his bandana. He was one of- at most- three remaining pirate lords.

And now he knew that Davy Jones was the one who'd been hunting pirate lords, the one he'd been warned against.

When he'd been given his piece by the previous lord of the Caribbean, the man had warned him that something was hunting down pirate lords, and he needed to keep his lordship a secret.

Jack had done just that for eight years. He'd kept the piece tied to his hair, since no one would recognize it as anything more then just another trinket. And he'd told absolutely no one.

He sighed and looked to starboard. He couldn't see it, but the _Dutchman_ was anchored next to the _Pearl_.

He really didn't want Jones to come after him again.

* * *

"How did you convince Jones to let Jack go?" Elizabeth asked. She frowned. "You didn't tell me everything while we were in Tortuga, I could tell. I let it go, because you said it wasn't that important. But then you knew what was going on up there, with Ragetti's eye."

Will winced. "No, I didn't. But we've never told anyone this. My grandfather- my father's father- didn't know. Neither did my mother. I'm not even sure I should tell you. It's dangerous, to me, to my father, if people know it."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Apparently, it was more than what she'd thought. She'd been worried that Will had promised something to this Jones that would backfire on them later. But this sounded worse.

"So you didn't promise something to Jones?"

Will shook his head. "No, of course not. I didn't need to."

He sat down on the narrow bunk. "This is a long story, so please understand that I won't tell you everything. I don't know everything."

Elizabeth sat next to him. "I understand. But tell me what you can."

Will nodded. "I'm not even sure I should tell you this much, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

He took a deep breath. "Nearly two hundred years ago, the sea goddess Calypso took a mortal lover. She'd done so before, but those lovers always eventually left her to return to their families. This one, however, didn't have any family left, and had few ties to the mortal world."

"Will what does this have to do with how you were able to get Jones to stop chasing Jack?"

Will took a deep breath. "I'm getting there," he said. "But this is important to know. Anyway, this lover agreed to take on a duty that would make him immortal, so that he would not leave Calypso because of death. Before they could put their plan into action, Calypso found that she was expecting. The mortal lover left for his duty, since it was time, but Calypso bore a daughter."

"Calypso and her lover enjoyed nearly nineteen years in which they were able to be together, both immortal, before disaster struck. Someone- and it took a long time, but they did learn who did it eventually- captured Calypso and bound the majority of her powers. And with them, her memories. Over the past 200 years or so, she's been slowly regaining those memories, though she is still trapped in the limitations her captors placed on her."

Will clenched his fists. "They had no right to do such a thing," he whispered.

"Who? Who did it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The first of the Brethren Courts," he said. "In any case, her lover was determined to find out who did it, and find a way to reverse it. He's discovered both, but he's having trouble collecting what he needs to free her. He has seven of the nine trinkets- they're called Pieces of Eight- now."

Will shook his head. "Anyway, their daughter, the nymph Calliope, was-is- immortal, just as they are, and she lived for a hundred and fifty years or so, before falling in love with a mortal man. They had a son together, and that son was mortal, like his father."

"You?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't really believe that he was, but there had to be a reason he was telling her this story.

Will shook his head and laughed briefly. "No," he said. He hesitated for a long moment. "My father. My father is that son."

Elizabeth blinked.

"What?"

"My grandmother was a sea nymph," Will said calmly.

Elizabeth blinked and shook her head. Will- her Will- had supernatural creatures in his ancestry?

Will wasn't looking at her. "None of us ever told anyone, Elizabeth. Here and now, it's just… we could be killed, if it ever gets out. And…"

"You worried I wouldn't accept you," Elizabeth said.

Will nodded, still not looking at her. She slid over so that they were right next to each other and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I would never do that," she said. "You're my husband, you will always be my husband, and I don't care if your family has a few skeletons- or sea nymphs- in the closet."

Will sighed and turned, hugging her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"But this still doesn't explain how you were able to persuade Jones to let Jack go," Elizabeth said. She twisted around so that he was holding her around her waist. "Unless it was because he knows or knew your grandmother."

Will sighed. "Aye, I know. The story isn't finished yet," he said. "Calypso's lover is still alive. He'd been given a duty that made him immortal, remember?"

Elizabeth nodded. Her eyes narrowed. Will wasn't about to tell her that…

"But he also swore to find a way to free Calypso," Will said. "He couldn't do both. So he allowed a curse to fall upon him, because he wasn't doing his duty. That curse turned him partially into a sea creature. He still searches for a way to free my great-grandmother."

"And he is Davy Jones," Elizabeth said.

Will nodded. "He is."

Elizabeth nodded. It all made sense. "What can I do to help you free your great-grandmother?"

Will sighed. "It's not as easy as that. Most of the time, it's all Grandfather's doing. He won't let Father or I get involved, since we're mortal and it could kill us if we're not careful." He shrugged. "But if he ever does need our help, I'll ask you to help too, if you want. I believe that Grandfather has found seven of them now. He just needs two more. If Father or I hear about one of them, we might go after it. And you'll help, right?"

She nodded. "Of course I will."

He looked down at her and shook his head. "You do realize that we're wasting what's left of our wedding night?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "You're right," she said. "We can talk about this in the morning."

Will smiled back. She shivered, though she wasn't frightened.

* * *

It was morning when Davy reappeared on the _Pearl_.

Bill was waiting for him, not smiling. "Captain Jones," he said politely.

"Mr. Turner. I see you've managed to do well for yourself in the two months since you left my crew."

"Aye, Captain," Bill said. "We've managed."

"Where is Captain Sparrow?" Davy asked.

"In his cabin. You said that you wished to plan something with him, a possible venture, and he felt that having something to plan around would be a good idea. Do you need any of your crew with you?"

Davy smiled. "No, I know what they would say. Perhaps later, when it comes time for serious planning."

Bill nodded and led him to Sparrow's cabin.

Davy studied the small gathering. Sparrow, an older man Davy suspected was the _Pearl_'s first mate, Will, and Bill.

Sparrow noticed Davy eyeing the unfamiliar man. "That's my first mate, Mr. Gibbs," Sparrow said.

Davy nodded at Gibbs, and then eyed Will. "You look tired, Master Turner."

Unaccountably, Will flushed while the other three started to chuckle.

"You interrupted his wedding night last night," Bill said.

Davy started to chuckle as well.

"Can we get to business?" Will asked.

Sparrow sobered almost instantly. He rubbed the trinket that dangled over his bandana. "Aye," he said. He gestured at the chairs around the small desk.

Everyone sat down easily, with Davy across from Sparrow and the other three arrayed between them. Will was still a little red.

Davy promised himself he'd talk to Will later. But for now…

"Why did you want t' speak with us?" Sparrow asked.

Davy sighed. "You know from last night what I've been searching for." He paused. Will and Bill both knew everything, but Sparrow and Gibbs didn't. "I'll come right to the point. I have seven of the nine Pieces of Eight. I know where one of the last two is- Sao Feng of Singapore has it."

For some reason, Sparrow relaxed slightly.

"Sao Feng commands a large fleet, but the rumors say that he never leaves land," Gibbs said.

"The rumors are true," Davy said. "I've just returned from Singapore, and he doesn't leave."

"Hang on; it's only been a little over two months since… er… how'd you get there and back so fast?" Sparrow asked, clearly unwilling to bring up his forgiven debt.

"The _Dutchman_ can get anywhere on the oceans within a month at the most. Though it is a tricky thing, and that speed isn't available when chasing down another ship," Bill said. He shrugged at Davy. "I've seen it happen more then once."

Davy nodded. "Aye, Mr. Turner is right," he said. "Don't think too much of it. In any case, I need someone who can go on land without much notice. I have no one on my crew who could do it. So I've a proposition in mind for you, Captain Sparrow."

"You want me to go to Sao Feng and what? Request his Piece of Eight?"

"I want you to either take it from him or drive him to the water so I can take it. Or have someone from your crew do it," Davy said. "I know, it's not an easy task. But in return, you and your crew would be able to keep all of the plunder from Sao Feng's empire."

Sparrow sat back. "We'd be gone from the Caribbean for nearly a year, if we joined you on this venture."

"Aye, likely," Davy said.

Sparrow looked at Gibbs. "The three o' you are representing the crew," he said. "What do you think?"

"It'd be profitable, if it went right," Gibbs said. "An' even if we don't get much from Sao Feng, we'd be able to pick up spices, and Chinese silk, maybe gold or ivory off the coast of Africa…"

Davy didn't say anything as the four of them talked about it. He could tell that Bill and Will both wanted to go, but needed to find a way to convince Sparrow. Bill jumped on the idea of making money on the trip.

Will had sat back and let the other three argue it out, but when Gibbs asked him what he thought, he smiled. "I think it's a good idea. But then I'd love to get a good look at Chinese fireworks, and maybe spend some time in an Oriental blacksmith's shop." Will shrugged. "But then, that's the blacksmith in me."

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "Stop thinking like a blacksmith. Would the trip be profitable?"

Will frowned. "Probably. If we don't have to take on Sao Feng's fleet, we should be able to make a tidy profit."

Sparrow nodded. "Aye, assuming we won't have t' take on his fleet." He looked at Davy.

"Not all at once, no," Davy said. "There might be some times where we'd take a ship or two."

Bill leaned forward. "This is a good opportunity, Jack," he said. "We'll be able to do a lot t' keep the crew happy, and if it goes well, we'd make a good profit. Plus, we'd stay on Captain Jones' good side."

Sparrow nodded. "There is that," he said, reaching up to rub the trinket again. "The three of you think it's a good idea?"

"It's worth trying," Gibbs said.

"We'll manage a profit out of it somehow," Will said. "And maybe getting out of the Caribbean for a bit would be a good idea."

"Yes," Bill said simply.

"I think it'd be a worthwhile venture as well," Sparrow said. "But I'd need t' put it up t' the crew as a vote. An' not today. Everyone's hungover."

"Will's not," Bill said, a small smile hovering on his lips.

Will flushed again but rallied to glare at Bill. "You aren't hung-over either, Father. Why is that?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"He's got you there, Bootstrap," Jack said.

Bill scowled at Will, who smiled smugly at him.

Davy chuckled quietly, which brought all of their focus back to him.

He didn't offer any explanations. "So, when do ye think ye can find out?"

Sparrow considered for a moment. "Tomorrow, perhaps. If I can get them to pay attention and not panic. To be honest, I'm surprised nothing has happened yet, with your ship right there." He jerked his hand to starboard.

"Aye, the _Dutchman _does have a bit of a reputation," Davy admitted.

"Not unjustified," Bill said. "Not among pirates, anyway."

"True," Davy said. "Very well. I'll take the ship under as soon as I leave here. I'll return tomorrow at…"

"Noon or thereabouts would do," Sparrow said.

"Noon, then," Davy said. "And… don't explain why to your crew. I don't want it getting out that I'm the one searching for the Pieces."

Sparrow reached up and rubbed the trinket for a moment. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said quietly. "The news wouldn't get t' Sao Feng before we do."

"Aye, but there's still the last one," Davy said. "The Lord of the Caribbean Sea, I believe."

Sparrow nodded slowly. "It still won't be a problem."

Davy watched him. He seemed to be making some sort of decision.

Sparrow pulled the rope of beads off the bandana. He stared down at it for a long time before holding it out to Davy. "I don't want you after me again," he said.

Davy took it, puzzled.

Will gasped and stared at the small decoration. "It can't be…" he whispered.

"Aye, Will, it is," Sparrow said. "One of the Nine Pieces."

"You are one of the Pirate Lords?" Bill asked.

Sparrow nodded.

Davy stared down at it. Two Pieces in less then a day. And all because he needed help to get another one.

He wrapped his hand around it and looked up at Sparrow. The other captain was looking at him warily. "Thank ye, Sparrow," Davy said.

Sparrow looked away. "Didn't do it for you," he said. "I don't want you after me again."

"Nevertheless, I truly had no idea who had this Piece. Thank you."

Sparrow nodded once.

Davy stood up. "I'll return at noon tomorrow," he said.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, you all should know that this story is over halfway finished. We're coming up to the part where I diverge even more from the movies- not that it's not already completely AU as it is. Still, I hope you're all enjoying this story. See you all next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here we go with chapter 8, and they reach Singapore.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the mainmast. He was up in the rigging, just watching as his crew argued about going to Singapore. The majority of the crew seemed to be in favor, though there were a couple of men loudly insisting that they should stay in the Caribbean.

Jack was staying out of the debate, since he'd given his opinion at the beginning of the watch before climbing up to spend some time with his _Pearl_. He actually thought it was a good idea. If the trip went well, it'd be amazingly profitable, enough so that many of them would never have to pirate again.

Jack closed his eyes and let his _Pearl_ rock around him. Eventually, the debate below him petered off and he opened his eyes to look down. "What say you?" he called down.

He knew the answer before Gibbs said anything. Will's grin was all the answer he needed. Still, he waited for Gibb's reply. "The crew says "aye", captain!"

Jack grinned.

He gestured for Bill to meet him in Jack's cabin, and headed down himself. The captain and the quartermaster needed to plan for a trip to Singapore.

Bill met him at the door. "Time to plan," Jack said.

Bill nodded. They settled in to working out just what they needed to have for the trip- first across the Atlantic to Africa, then down and around Africa, then up to Singapore.

Jack charted a likely course as Bill went over his lists of supplies- which he kept in Jack's cabin. "No doubt Will is going to want t' add to the supply of gunpowder," Bill said.

Jack grinned. "He's obsessed with keeping us ready to fight."

"That's a good thing."

"Aye, didn't say it wasn't. Since he signed on, we haven't run out of powder or ammunitions no matter what happened."

Bill smiled and returned to his list. "We'll need more hardtack," he muttered, just as they both heard a soft splash. They looked up to see Jones stepping through the side of the ship.

"Now that is an interesting trick. Didn't know you could do it in here."

"I did it down in the hold, remember?" Bill said.

Jack shuddered slightly and clenched his right hand at the memory.

He saw Bill looked down at his hand and then look away. "Sorry, Jack," he said softly.

"That's done with," Jack replied. He shook his head and focused on Jones. "Where's the _Dutchman_? I don't hear any of my crewmen panicking."

Jones pointed down. "She's a bit t' starboard and below us right now."

Bill snorted.

Jack glanced at his quartermaster for a moment before focusing on Jones. "The crew's decided," he said. "We're heading to Singapore."

Jones grinned. "Excellent," he said.

"We're just trying to figure out what supplies we still need to pick up before we set out across the Atlantic," Bill told him.

Jones nodded.

Jack frowned at them. There was something… off about the way Bill interacted with Jones. Bill was formerly a crewman of Jones, but Bill showed absolutely no fear of the other man, though he did defer to the other man.

Bill didn't seem to care that Jones was far more powerful than they were, that Jones could order their deaths in an instant.

It was almost like Bill trusted the other man not to harm them.

And that made no sense. Jack knew that Bill knew better. There were only a few people that could be trusted, Bill knew.

Jack rolled his eyes. That mystery would have to wait.

"How are your guests?" Jones asked Jack.

Jack grinned. "Barbossa is still cursing up a storm whenever I walk down t' the brig. We'll need t' do something about him- I'm not hauling him halfway around the world. Tia Dalma has settled in nicely- most of the crew seems scared of her."

"Wise men," Jones commented.

"Aye," Bill said absently. He was frowning down at the list he was reading.

"Since when did we have thirty barrels of rum?" he muttered. "I know that's not right- we only had twelve the other night."

Jack and Jones exchanged slightly amused glances. "We'll likely be able t' set out within two weeks," Jack said, returning to business. "I'd like t' wait that long anyway to make sure we're out of the storm season. No need t' get caught in a hurricane."

Jones grinned. "That wouldn't be a problem," he said. "But aye, you'll need the supplies."

Jack nodded. "Should I find some way t' let you know when we get underway, since you're the one leading this expedition?"

"No need, I'll know," Jones replied. He grinned and stepped back. "I'll meet with you here, two days after you sail into the Atlantic."

Then he stepped into and through the wall and was gone.

* * *

Jack grinned as he leaned into the wind. Two weeks into their trip toward the Atlantic, and they'd already chased down and raided a merchant ship bound for France.

The spoils were all in the hold now, and they'd sell the goods when they reached Africa. The crew was in good spirits, and all was going well.

They'd put out to sea two weeks to the day after the crew had agreed to sail to Singapore. Most of the crew didn't know exactly why they were going to Singapore, though they knew that there was a great chance for profit there. The only people who knew were Jack, Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Bill, Will, and Jack suspected, Elizabeth.

They'd left behind three crewmen who didn't want to make the trip, not even for the promise of riches, and Barbossa.

Jack and Bill had both agreed that they didn't want to become as bad as Barbossa, so they'd left the man alive, standing at the end of the dock, but unharmed and surrounded by people. Though they had threatened to give him a choice between being marooned on a deserted island or being tied to a cannon and sent to the bottom of the ocean if they ever saw him again.

Now, they sailed through what was almost unnaturally smooth water and good weather.

Jack closed his eyes and let his _Pearl_ speak to him.

* * *

Davy stepped through the side of the ship, into one of the cabins on the _Black Pearl_. He stopped short when he saw that there were two women in the cabin. He'd been expecting to see only Calypso, or no one.

But there was that other girl, the one Will had named as his wife.

She stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Would you like me to leave?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Turner," Davy said. "There is no need."

She smiled faintly and remained seated.

"Did I interrupt something important?"

Calypso smiled, first at the girl, then at Davy. "I was explaining some methods that Elizabeth could use to insure that she does not get with child on this journey."

Oh. Davy was almost sorry he'd asked.

The girl- Elizabeth- stood up. "Thank you for your help and advice Tia Dalma," she said, bowing slightly.

"You are welcome, child," Calypso replied.

"Wait- Mrs. Turner, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions," Davy said.

Elizabeth- he felt that it was safe for him to think of her by that name, since she was his great-grandson's wife- turned to look at him.

He looked her in the eyes, and saw only a slight fear.

She sat down again. "Of course, Captain Jones," she said calmly.

Davy wasn't sure how much she knew, and it was a delicate thing to ask. Though, the fact that she wasn't surprised by his appearance did mean that Will had told her something, even if it was only why they were traveling to Singapore.

But the way she was looking at him suggested that she knew a lot more. He could dance around the issue for a while, but in the end, he'd have to ask her.

"Will told me," she said.

Unless she told him first.

"What did he tell you?" Davy asked.

"Why we're going to Singapore- and his family history."

Davy nodded. "I expected that, though I wish he had kept it a secret."

"Will said that no one who'd married in knew."

"Aye. Not Will's mother, not Bill's father," Davy said. "You're the first."

She smiled. "I won't betray that trust, Captain Jones. I promise." She stood up. "I'll let you two talk," she said.

Once the door had close behind her, Davy turned to Calypso. "Do ye think she'll keep it secret?"

"She will," Calypso said. "Th' love between them is strong, p'haps as strong as the one between us."

Davy relaxed. If they were that close, then perhaps the girl could be trusted.

"How are you doing, Calypso?" Davy asked softly. "Is it too painful, being on the ocean for this long?"

She shook her head. "It is torture, to be cut off from the sea like this. But it is a torture I know. I will be fine, while we make the trip to Singapore."

Davy nodded and leaned down to brush her face with his tentacles. "I will be shadowing the _Pearl_. If anything should happen, call for me and I will come."

* * *

Singapore. Land of the exotic, the strange (to the mostly European and Caribbean born crew of the _Black Pearl_), the potentially profitable. The place where Sao Feng ruled the underworld.

Elizabeth Turner leaned against the rail and eyed the distant shore.

It had been a long journey to get here, and the journey hadn't been without its own dangers.

The one time they'd run into a storm, it had been a very late season hurricane, and it was only through Jack's weather sense that they made it through. Luckily, they had only been a couple of days away from Africa at that point, and were able to limp into port to repair the _Pearl_.

The rest of the journey, even going around the tip of Africa, had been uneventful, though the crewmen who had never sailed across the equator- Will, Elizabeth, and two others- had been the recipients of rough teasing the day they did cross.

They'd stopped three times in Africa, and at each of them, they had new loot to sell and supplies to buy. It was at one of those stops that Elizabeth got to know Tia Dalma- the woman who was actually Calypso. To Elizabeth's surprise, she liked the mysterious woman, who though she looked barely older then Will, was Will's great-grandmother.

All in all, the trip had been successful even before they made it to Singapore.

Elizabeth fingered the ring that Will had bought her with part of his share from the last ship they had taken. She'd done the same for him, and they now wore each other's rings. They weren't the rings that had originally been commissioned for the purpose, since those were still in Port Royal, but they were perfect for Will and Elizabeth.

She continued to study the shore. As soon as it was nighttime they would dock in Singapore, and they would pretend to be a normal buccaneer crew on leave. Most of the crew no doubt thought that they were just going to Singapore in the hopes of taking back a hold full of exotic materials.

Elizabeth snorted. As if they'd really travel all this way just because of that. At least some of the crew seemed to realize there were other reasons, though the second most popular theory was that Jack was trying to get away from Jones for a while.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. Will stopped next to her. "Singapore," he said.

"So what's the plan?"

"Once we're docked, we're going to lay low for a week or two. Let the crew relax. Captain Jones will begin picking off Sao Feng's ships, and since we'll already be in port, Sao Feng won't suspect us."

Elizabeth smiled. "Then we improvise?"

"Somewhat," Will said. "Jack wants me to get into one of Sao Feng's properties and steal something from him. Nothing major, but something Sao Feng will know if it goes missing. Just something to let Sao Feng know that things are not going well on land, either."

"Do you have something in mind?"

Will shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "I'll know more once I've spent sometime in the city listening to gossip."

Elizabeth nodded. "Can I help?"

"I might need a distraction, and you're good at that," Will said with a smile.

She blushed slightly. "No one ever expects to see a female pirate."

"It's a bit more then that," Will said.

She blushed harder. "Will!"

He grinned. If they hadn't been forced into piracy, he'd never have dared say that in public, Elizabeth knew.

Now, no one even raised an eyebrow at them- though they did occasionally get a teasing grin or a joking question about children.

Elizabeth returned her attention to the shore. Soon, they'd begin their little war on Sao Feng. Elizabeth couldn't wait. She'd seen how painful the captivity was for Tia Dalma, even after so long, and she wanted to help end it.

* * *

Sao Feng slammed his hand against the wall. Three ships! Three ships lost in the last week! All of them less then a day's sail from Singapore and the only things found were wood, Sao Feng's flag, and the occasional body. Never any survivors, so he didn't even know who was doing this.

He knew that a European pirate crew had sailed into port two weeks ago, but that ship had remained in port, so it wasn't them.

The various navies had been ignoring Singapore and the surrounding areas- in any case, if it was one of the navies, there would have been a few survivors.

Sao Feng turned to Tai Huang, his second. "Send the _Hai Peng_ out," he ordered. "Make sure that she isn't flying my colors. Perhaps this will keep the mysterious attackers from taking out another of my ships." _And,_ he thought to himself, _the _Hai Peng_ is old and beginning to fall apart. It wouldn't matter if she was destroyed._

Sao Feng had no idea if that plan would work, though he hoped it would. He leaned forward. "Tai Huang," he said very quietly. "Make sure whoever crews her is expendable." If it didn't work, at least he wouldn't lose any valuable men.

Tai Huang nodded and headed to the dock to give the order. It was well known in Singapore that the ruler of the pirate fleet never sailed once he was made ruler. It had been that way since the time of Sao Feng's grandfather, and everyone was used to it. Sao Feng himself was the only one still alive who knew the reasons for it.

He sighed and turned his attention to other matters. The European pirates had behaved themselves fairly well while in his city, and though his spies had watched them closely, there hadn't been any hint that they were the cause of the problems he was having.

Two of them, however, had caused some consternation among his spies before they realized that one of them was a woman. Once they had learned that, two of his spies had tried to grab the girl and learned that she was as dangerous as any man, and the boy who had stayed with her was even worse. There was another woman who had traveled here on the European ship, but she hadn't even been approached- all his men said that she would simply smile at you, and the smile promised death.

Sao Feng smirked. He'd stop by one of the taverns tonight, one that both women were known to frequent, and see for himself. He'd have no troubles there- after all, it was one he owned himself.

* * *

Will sat down next to Elizabeth. They had taken a table slightly to the side and out of the way, though they made sure that some of the _Pearl_'s crew were only a few tables over, in case something happened like it had two nights ago.

"Will, look," Elizabeth said as soon as he set their tankards down. "It's Sao Feng."

Will looked up. It was Sao Feng. "It looks like he's here to check out the strange pirates his spies have told him about."

"As long as he doesn't try anything like that last bunch did," Elizabeth grumbled.

Will grinned. "Do you want me to run escort if he tries anything, or do you want to handle it?"

Elizabeth considered the question. "I'll handle it for now," she finally said, "but if it gets to be too much, I'll give you the signal, and you can step in." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for asking."

Will smiled at her. He knew she could handle herself, but sometimes she didn't feel like dealing with it.

Several of Sao Feng's men took the two tables closest to them. It seemed they were going to meet the Pirate Lord.

Will took a drink. It wouldn't do to show concern at this point.

Besides, with several of the _Pearl_'s crew nearby, they shouldn't have any problems. At the very least they'd take word back to Jack.

Sao Feng headed in their direction.

* * *

I just realized that I have shockingly neglected thanking my beta for all her hard work. So, thank you **arquenniel**, for fixing my mistakes! Of course, any remaining mistakes are my own.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sao Feng is a pirate, folks, and obsessed with Calypso. That's not changed from canon.

* * *

Sao Feng walked into the small tavern. It took him a moment, but he located the woman he was searching for. She sat near the back, with another pirate.

Sao Feng studied them for a moment. The girl was dressed in men's clothes, and he was able to tell that she was a woman only because he'd been warned. The other pirate was the boy he'd been told about, the girl's age and almost always with her. They both glanced up, and Sao Feng knew they had seen him.

Sao Feng waited until the two tables closest to them were filled with his men before moving over to them.

The two of them were talking quietly in English when he arrived at their table.

"May I join you?" he asked, in English.

The young man looked him over. "You may," he said courteously.

Sao Feng settled in and watched them for a moment. They watched him back.

"It is always odd, to see a woman dressed as a man," Sao Feng finally said. "And it is even more odd to see her sailing with pirates."

She smiled at him. "It is not odd for me," she said.

"Indeed," Sao Feng said. "It is always a pleasure to see such beauty among us. What is your name?"

She smiled. "Elizabeth Turner," she said. She gestured to the man sitting next to her. "My husband, Will Turner."

Sao Feng froze for a moment before facing the young man. "You allow her to sail with you?" he asked. It was odd. There was something about this young man, too…

Will smiled. "Allow? Elizabeth makes her own choices. I wouldn't try to tell her what she can and can't do."

Sao Feng frowned at the man. "If she is your wife, do you not have the right?"

Will sat back. "The right, perhaps. But the desire to do so?" He shook his head.

Sao Feng turned his attention to Elizabeth. She- and he- were very interesting. But if Will wouldn't tell Elizabeth to remain behind, it was unlikely that he'd forbid to a dalliance on her part. Sao Feng glanced at Will. Or perhaps he'd enjoy, or at least not object to, such a thing, if he were allowed to visit with Sao Feng's girls at the same time.

"And what brings you to Singapore?" Sao Feng asked her.

She sat back, though she took Will's hand, though Sao Feng wasn't sure why. "The ship we crew on decided that a trip through the Orient would be profitable. Plus, we needed to get out of the Caribbean for a while," she nodded. "Things were becoming a little too dangerous."

Sao Feng frowned. "It is that dangerous in the Caribbean?"

She sighed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But it was time for us to spend some time away from the Caribbean."

"Why Singapore?"

She smiled. "Why not Singapore?"

Will shifted beside her. "Company agents, at the door," he said.

Sao Feng turned slightly. There were two men just entering the tavern, but they were both dressed like common sailors.

"Beckett's clerk," Elizabeth hissed. They both stood up. "It has been an interesting conversation, Sao Feng," Elizabeth said. "But I believe that it is time for us to go."

Sao Feng stood as well and bowed to her in the traditional manner.

She smiled and returned the bow. Will did the same, and then they slipped away.

He sat back down and gestured for Tai Huang to join him. So, the woman pirate was as interesting as he'd heard. Her husband was also interesting. And there was something about the two of them that was recalling old stories to his mind. The type of stories that kept him on land. This was something to look into.

He lifted his hand and played with the necklace he wore. Something he'd look into very closely.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will took the back alleys to the docks. "I didn't expect to meet Sao Feng," Elizabeth said as soon as they were back on the _Pearl_.

Will grimaced slightly. "You've caught his eye," he said.

"I know," Elizabeth said. "But he just wants to add me to his collection of women- either a harem, or simply a list of conquests. I can see that in his eyes."

Will nodded. "You're right. That doesn't change the fact that he wants you."

"But he won't get me," Elizabeth said. "You interested him too," she said. "But not quite the same way."

Will rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Did you see the necklace he was wearing?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Jade."

Will grinned. "The ninth Piece."

She sighed. "So now we know he does have it," she said. "Not that I doubted it, but it's nice to know for sure."

Will nodded. "It is," he said.

"So, are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.

Will smiled and nodded as they entered Jack's cabin for the meeting.

"You're late," Bill said.

Elizabeth looked around. Everyone involved in the planning was already in the room, including Davy Jones.

Will sighed. "We had to take the long way back. Beckett's clerk is in Singapore."

"Plus, we had an interesting conversation with Sao Feng," Elizabeth said. "And he does have the ninth Piece."

Captain Jones sat back. "A jade captain's knot? Just like I was told?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "He wears it as a necklace, just like you said."

He pulled out an intricately carved pipe and took a moment to light it up. "I'd not expected to get confirmation so soon," he admitted, after a moment. "But this just means that we can proceed with our plan. Do you have a target, Master Turner?"

Will smiled. "Sao Feng's uncle guards several precious artifacts, including a map that is said to lead to many… less then normal places."

Tia Dalma looked up. "That map is very dangerous, William Turner," she said.

"And very valuable," Will responded. "Sao Feng will know that it is gone almost immediately."

Jack smiled. "An' that's the kind of thing we want to take. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Will grinned.

* * *

Will slipped into the small temple easily, unseen. He'd exchanged his light gray waistcoat and white shirt- which probably should have been replaced some time ago- for a dark red shirt. He'd left almost everything that might catch the light behind, save for a knife and a sword, both attached to his belt.

Bill and Elizabeth had spent a few hours in a nearby tavern, doing their level best to make sure others made a scene. And, Will had learned, they could do that quite easily. Almost everyone in the area was distracted by the fight that had started, while the instigators had slipped away.

Will put that out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. He slipped through the rooms until he found the one he was looking for.

He was very glad that he'd gotten one of the guards drunk the night before, and pumped the man for information. Will walked up to the rolled up map that was his goal and picked it up.

If he wanted to talk with Sao Feng, now would have been a good time to make some noise and get himself captured.

Will frowned and shook his head. Why on Earth would he want to be captured?

Will headed back the way he came. He only had to pause once, when an old man shuffled down the hallway. Will hid in the shadows, and watched as the man passed him by.

Will waited until the old man was gone before slipping out of the shadows and out of the temple.

He made his way to the docks unseen, since it wouldn't do for anyone to see him with the maps.

He slipped on board the _Pearl _and grinned when he saw the worried group waiting for him.

Will put the charts down. "Here they are. Sao Feng is not going to be happy."

Davy unrolled them. "I've never had a chance to look at these," he commented. Once they were unrolled, everyone leaned over to get a good look as the bamboo roll seemed to blur for a moment before becoming wood circles that could be moved around each other, showing new paths.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "No wonder this thing is a legend," she murmured.

Davy carefully moved them the rings around and stopped. "This can show a path to the Locker," he muttered.

Bill leaned over to get a closer look. "Truly? Then someone could travel there and back?"

Davy frowned. "It's possible. But dangerous- the method they'd have to use to get back is not easily remembered or used. At least, not without the _Dutchman_. Besides which, Mr. Turner, you know that ordinary mortals cannot survive long in the Locker. And to get there…" he shook his head. "No, I'd not attempt it without the _Dutchman_. Her sister ships might also survive, but I wouldn't place money on that."

"The _Dutchman _has sister ships?" Jack asked.

Davy laughed. "Aye," he said. "We're on one. Any ship raised from the depths by my power, or Calypso's power, is a sister ship to the _Dutchman_."

Tia Dalma looked over the map. "This is a valuable treasure, William," she said.

Jack smirked. "So, now that he's lost this, do you think he'll head to sea?"

Davy sat back. "He's lost six ships in the past week and eight more in the two weeks before that- including two that he sent out without flying his colors. He'll have to do something soon."

"Maybe you can have someone send him a notice- telling him that if he goes out to sea, the destruction of his ships will stop," Elizabeth said.

Davy frowned. "Not yet," he said. "But perhaps, if all else fails."

* * *

Sao Feng stilled. "Gone?" he asked quietly. "The charts are gone?"

The messenger cringed back at the menace in his voice, and well the other man should.

Those charts had been guarded and kept safe for three generations, and no one had ever been able to get close to them, unless the guards had allowed it.

For a moment, Sao Feng was tempted to kill the messenger, but he reined in his temper. No doubt the messenger hadn't been on duty.

"Send for the guards who were on duty at that temple last night," Sao Feng ordered.

"They are waiting outside," the messenger said.

Sao Feng scowled. "So they do realize that they have failed horribly," he snarled as the four guards were brought in.

He didn't look at them for a long moment, because he knew if he did, he'd kill them where they stood.

Finally, he looked up at them. All four were silent, and he knew that they knew that it was only because he hadn't given the word that they were still alive.

"Tell me. Is there any reason I should not kill you where you stand?" Sao Feng asked.

None of the guards responded as Sao Feng continued to eye them.

Finally, Sao Feng snorted. "They are never to work as guards again. See to it that all know that they have failed. And get them away from me before I kill them."

He turned to Tai Huang. "What unfamiliar ships are in port? Don't mention the _Black Pearl_, they've been sailing in and out of port for nearly a month now, and they've done nothing untoward to my men."

Tai Huang thought for a moment. "Two East India Company ships arrived yesterday, but as far as we can tell, none of their men have ventured anywhere close to our part of the city. A corsair ship docked two days ago. They left with the tide this morning."

Sao Feng snarled. "Ready the _Empress_," he ordered. "We're going after them."

He could tell that had surprised his second in command. "Yes, I'm going to. There is no need for me to stay on land, though it has been tradition these past years, and I will not do so when such an insult is given to my family."

* * *

Elizabeth wandered over to watch as the crew of the beautiful Chinese Junk prepared her to leave port.

"Mrs. Turner, I didn't expect to see you here," Sao Feng said.

"She's a beautiful ship," Elizabeth said as she turned to face him. "I was simply admiring her."

Will came up from behind her. "There you are," he told Elizabeth. "Jack wants us back on the _Pearl_. He's got something to tell the crew."

Sao Feng smiled; though there was something slightly off about the expression. "I was going to offer to show Mrs. Turner my ship. Would the two of you have time for a short visit?"

Will frowned. "I have a few more crewmen to find, but we don't need to be back until sunset." He glanced up at the sun.

"Then we have time," Elizabeth said. "Will, would you care to…" she trailed off.

Will nodded and held his arm out. Elizabeth took it easily.

Sao Feng gave them a slightly sour look before gesturing. "Then welcome aboard the _Empress_," he said.

Elizabeth had to admit that the _Empress_ was a lovely ship. She wasn't as fast or as powerful as the _Black Pearl_, but the _Pearl_ was a far more utilitarian ship. It was a shame that the _Empress_ would be destroyed.

Sao Feng gave them a quick tour of the easily accessible parts of the ship before leading them into his cabin.

It was big and very nice, but what surprised Elizabeth the most was the two girls waiting for them.

They bowed to Sao Feng, then to Will and Elizabeth. Sao Feng gave an order in Chinese, and the girls bowed again and left the room. They returned with drinks for the three of them.

"Please, sit down," Sao Feng said. "I think you'll enjoy this."

Elizabeth took a careful sip. Whatever the drink was, it was sweet and slightly cold.

Will sat back. "You have a reason for bringing us here," he said.

Sao Feng nodded. "I do. I have had my people watching the two of you since they realized that you were a couple."

Will looked at Elizabeth. She shrugged at him.

"Aye, so?"

Sao Feng looked at Elizabeth. "You are more then you appear to be, Mrs. Turner," he said. "Almost… tell me, have you ever noticed things about yourself that cannot be explained by human abilities?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Ah… what?"

"You travel with a man… as devoted to you as the writings say a goddess's lover was devoted to her. And there is something about the sea in both of you. If I could know for certain…"

Elizabeth frowned. "Speak plainly, Sao Feng. I will not pretend to understand your insinuations."

"I have heard is said that a sea goddess is traveling on the _Black Pearl_. That is the cause of her luck in traveling here. The sea goddess I am talking about is considered to be beautiful."

Will choked on his drink. "You think she's Calypso?" He sounded somewhat horrified, and Elizabeth couldn't blame him.

"I do," Sao Feng said. He grinned. "And she is the only reason that I have not attacked Jack Sparrow. Much as he deserves it, I cannot attack someone who is under Calypso's protection. And now, with you here, with me- and your gallant lover- I can attack him. But first, I'll need to recover some stolen property."

"If you think I will help you…"

"I don't expect you to help me, Calypso," Sao Feng said. "I merely want to keep you from helping Sparrow. He's not worthy of your attentions anyway."

Elizabeth jumped up. She couldn't proclaim that she wasn't Calypso, since that would just get her and Will both killed. Sao Feng genuinely thought that she was Calypso.

Will had stood up as she did. He looked just as furious as she did.

Sao Feng appeared unconcerned. "Don't worry, Calypso," he said. "You and your lover will be cared for and pampered. But you will stay with me."

* * *

I wonder how Sao Feng would take it if he knew he was speaking to Calypso's great-granddaughter-in-law…

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And here we are folks, chapter 10, and chapter the last! There will be an epilogue, to be posted soon, but the main story is over.

* * *

Sao Feng smiled at his guests, who were still watching him warily. They had at least accepted the clothing he had offered, clothing that more befitted their station then the plain European clothing they had worn.

Now, they looked like an emperor and empress. Oh, perhaps Elizabeth's hair was too pale and her skin tanned, and Will was too tall, but they were still as richly attired as any ruler.

"You must know that I won't harm you," Sao Feng said. "I would rather have your cooperation and favor."

Will scowled at him. "You'd be more likely to get it if you hadn't kidnapped us."

Sao Feng waved his complaint away. "You'll thank me," he said. "After all, I will treat you as you deserve. Sparrow certainly wasn't, if he even realized who you were."

He sat down and gestured for the two of them to join him. They didn't. He sighed and looked at Will. "I admit, the story doesn't mention that they imprisoned Calypso's lover along with her. It does mention she had a lover. Were they unaware that they'd captured you as well?"

Will laughed bitterly. "We're not who you think we are," he said. "Why won't you see? We're just ordinary pirates."

Sao Feng smiled. "Because you have the sense of the sea," he said. "When the two of you are together, you call up the stories of the goddess in my mind. Perhaps you aren't even aware of it."

Elizabeth placed her hand on Will's arm. "That is mere chance, Sao Feng," she said. "Will and I are not what you think we are."

Sao Feng sighed. "The stories say that Calypso did not remember herself when they were done. So you cannot be surprised that you don't know yourselves."

They exchanged frustrated glances, but neither of them said anything.

Sao Feng smiled. "I look forward to receiving your favors, Calypso," he said.

Elizabeth glared at him. "And if I refuse to give them?"

"Then I will taste your fury," Sao Feng acknowledged. His response was punctuated by a strange roaring sound from outside.

Will looked up and grinned.

Before Sao Feng could do more then stand up and head for the door, the side of the cabin blew apart.

At first, Sao Feng couldn't understand why he was slumped against the other side of the cabin, then, as he lifted his head to find his guests, he realized that he was actually pinned to the side by a long length of wood.

He saw Will and Elizabeth picking themselves up. They looked unharmed, though slightly disheveled by the attack.

Elizabeth made her way to Sao Feng as Will shook his head and turned to the area where the door had been.

The younger man had the right of it. There was nothing anyone could do for Sao Feng- not even Calypso, bound as she was.

But he could do something for her. "Calypso- forgive me," he said. "I should not have taken you captive."

She bowed her head. He reached out and managed to grasp her hand. He brought their joined hands together up to the necklace he wore. With his rapidly diminishing strength, he pulled the necklace off. "Take it. Find the other eight pieces, and free yourself," he said.

She closed her hand around it. Sao Feng stared up at her until his vision faded.

* * *

The pitched fighting was over by the time Jack could look around the _Empress_. The _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman _had beaten Sao Feng's _Empress_, though the other crew put up an incredible fight.

Now, granted, the other fighters had been demoralized by the losses that the _Dutchman_ had given them in the past months, and frightened by both legendary ships- though less by the_ Pearl_, since she'd been in Singapore for a month, more or less. Jack's crew had been rather unnerved by their ally, too, so that hadn't helped.

Now, the few survivors were being rounded up and kept under guard.

The _Empress_ wasn't completely safe, as Gibbs discovered when he and a _Dutchman_ crewman were set upon by two young women who fought like wild hellcats.

Now, Gibbs was nursing a bump to the head, and the two girls were tied up- and still screaming Chinese invective at them.

And Jones looked like he wanted to gag them.

"Why hasn't anyone looked in Sao Feng's cabin?" Jones asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's mostly been my crew back there, and we can't travel through walls." The front of the sterncastle was crumpled after a misaimed cannonball from the _Dutchman_ had hit that area. Most of Sao Feng's crew believed he was trapped inside- along with what some of them called his guests. Jack wasn't willing to guess what that meant.

Bill stopped next to them. "Sao Feng is likely still in there- I heard movement when I stopped by what's left of the door. Someone's trying to move the debris away from the door." He sighed. "I know this was our best chance to do this, but I wish we'd been able to find Will and Elizabeth first."

Jack nodded. Will and Elizabeth had vanished shortly before the _Empress _had left port, and while Bill had argued against it, they knew this was their best chance to handle their side of the bargain with Jones.

So Jack had promised that they'd head back to Singapore to find the younger Turners once they'd collected the last piece.

Jack moved over to the crumpled doorway and listened closely. Tia Dalma was already standing there. "There is someone still in there," she said.

Jack placed his ear against the least broken part of the wall. He could hear someone moving around in there, and the sounds of someone shifting debris. "Sao Feng!"

The sounds stopped. "Jack?" He heard faintly.

"Will?"

"Jack, get us out of here!"

Jones placed his right hand on Jack's shoulder. "We'll have ye out in a moment, Master Turner!"

Jones looked away. "Palifico, Clanker, get in there and get whoever's in there out!" he ordered.

Two of Jones' crewmen stepped through the wall. "I still say that's a neat trick," Jack said.

Tia Dalma shook her head. A moment later, they returned, dragging Will and Elizabeth with them.

Jack blinked. Elizabeth was dressed in an elaborately embroidered red Chinese gown with a teal leather overcoat. Her hair was still partially up in an Oriental fashion. Will was dressed just as elaborately, with a dark blue overcoat heavily embroidered in gold thread, in a fashion that a wealthy man of China might wear.

"What…?" Bill asked.

Will rolled his eyes. "It's a long story."

"Where is Sao Feng?" Jones asked, apparently more concerned with the location of the Piece of Eight.

"Sao Feng is dead," Elizabeth said. But she held up her hand to show the jade captain's knot she carried. "But we have the Piece."

Tia Dalma waited as Jones took the Piece, but then turned to Elizabeth. "You are unhurt?" she asked, the weight of some bad memory in her eyes.

Elizabeth stared at her. "I- I'm fine. It…" she glanced at Will. "He was more concerned with chasing down a corsair- he said they had stolen something from him- then taking me by force. Plus, Will was there, and if Sao Feng had tried anything…"

"I would have been able to handle whatever was left of him," Will said, somewhat humorously. "As if you really needed my help."

"It didn't come to that," Elizabeth said.

* * *

A pall of nervous tension hung over the _Pearl_. No one on the crew knew what would happen when Calypso was freed. And no one wanted to be the one to find out that she was angry at all pirates- including those who helped to bring her freedom about.

But still, everyone wanted to see it done, so they floated near the _Dutchman_, where Tia Dalma and the Pieces actually were.

As many crewmen as possible were crowded along the rail facing the _Dutchman_. On the sterncastle, the Turners were all watching closely.

Jack stood next to them, alternately eyeing them and watching the _Dutchman_.

"So, why does it matter so much t' you?" Jack asked, finally unable to handle the silence any longer.

Will looked at him for a moment. "If something goes wrong, then she might take it out on the _Pearl_."

"That's not why you're watching so closely," Jack said.

Will sighed at his response.

"Captain Jones is ready," Bill said before Will could say anything.

Will turned back to the _Dutchman_.

Jones was standing on the _Dutchman_'s forecastle, where everyone on the _Pearl_ could see him.

Will took a deep breath and reached out to take Elizabeth's hand. She laced her fingers with his and smiled slightly.

Jack sighed, accepting that he wasn't going to get an answer right now. But he would, as soon as this was over.

Jones set the Pieces in a metal container of some type and lit them on fire, though they only smoldered for the moment.

He turned to Tia Dalma and leaned close to whisper something in her ear. Jack couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew what it had to be. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The Pieces burst into flames visible even on the _Pearl_.

Tia Dalma stumbled and Jones caught her.

For a long, long minute, nothing more happened. Everyone on both ships seemed frozen, watching the two figures.

Finally, Calypso seemed to collapse into a pile of crabs, which then fell over the side of the ship and into the water.

The wind began to pick up. Even with the sails furled, the ships creaked. The wind ruffled hair and tugged clothing.

Jones looked up and faced the wind. "Calypso," he said reverently.

The wind began to die down as a petite blonde woman appeared on the _Dutchman_. "I am free!" the woman declared in an accent similar to Jones'.

Bill's joyful whoop startled everyone out of the stunned silence that had fallen over both ships, and both crews began to cheer.

Jack leaned out to get a closer look at the woman on the other ship.

"Will, can you hear it?" Bill asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Will whispered.

Jack looked over at them. They both seemed overwhelmed by something he couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Neither of them looked at him. The wind began to pick up again, until another figure materialized on the _Dutchman_.

"My God," Bill whispered. "Calliope. No one's seen her for… thirty years or so."

"Who is Calliope?" Jack asked.

"A sea nymph," Bill said. "Er… allied with Captain Jones."

Ah," Jack said. He was not satisfied with that, of course. It was clear that the Turners were keeping secrets. He'd get the answers out of them eventually.

It might take a few bottles of rum, but he would get the answers. Jack looked back over at the _Dutchman_. Calypso looked at them. She leaned up and said something to Jones before disappearing and then reappearing on the _Pearl_. She cupped her hands around Will's face, and smiled. "A touch of destiny," she said. "A destiny that is still to be played out, but one that will not be harsh. Perhaps you will bring your family to a new era."

She stepped away from him and approached Jack. "Jack Sparrow," she said. "You and your crew have done me a great service. The _Black Pearl_ will be blessed. She will remain the most powerful ship in the world- matched only by the _Dutchman_. And if she is ever damaged, she will repair herself. But only so long as you, Jack Sparrow, or those you choose, captain her.

Jack smiled. "Thank you," he said.

She smiled up at him. She leaned up and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for helping my Davy," she said.

She headed over to Bill, who knelt down so they could see eye to eye. "You traveled a hard road- but you never wavered from what you felt you needed to do," Calypso said. "Even when you could do nothing."

Finally, she turned to Elizabeth. "I will leave now, Elizabeth," she said. "Child, you've learned much from me during this journey. Continue to learn, in this world that you have found yourself in. Do not hesitate to grow and change. But perhaps when you return to the Caribbean you can stop using some of what I have taught you? I'm sure your father will want to know that you can provide him with a grandchild."

Elizabeth smiled and curtsied. "Thank you for teaching me," she said.

Calypso smiled as the wind picked up and she vanished. This time, she did not reappear on the _Dutchman_.

Jones grinned and saluted Jack and the_ Pearl_. "Have fun with a living ship, Sparrow!" he shouted.

"My _Pearl_ has always been alive," Jack replied. "This just means that I won't lose her!"

* * *

Jack grinned down at his mostly drunk crew. They'd all decided that a celebration was in order, using the alcohol they'd taken from the _Empress _before Jones sunk her.

Most of the crew considered that taking a prize such as the _Empress_ was cause enough for celebration, especially because it was likely that they'd be able to take more prizes in the chaos that would follow Sao Feng's death. They also considered the fact that they had not made enemies of Calypso or Davy Jones to be something worth celebrating as well.

Most of the crewmen were well into their cups, and settling around the ship for the night.

Perfect. Jack caught Bill's eye and signaled to him. Then Jack headed for his cabin.

Bill joined him a couple of minutes later, followed by Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs.

"So, what was that all about out there?" Jack asked once they were all settled down and Jack had poured some more rum for them all.

Gibbs blinked. "Captain?" he asked.

"Not you- Bill an' Will were acting weird when Calypso was released."

Bill and Will stared at each other for a moment. Then Will shrugged and waved his hand at his father.

Bill grimaced. "Jack, does it really matter?"

Jack nodded. "Yes! You're keeping a secret from me, a big secret, one that might interfere with the ship."

"It won't do that," Bill said. "Jack… it's a family thing, is that enough for you? It's nothing to do with pirating."

Jack frowned at his friend. "Not really. I think I need more."

Bill scowled and looked away. "Will? Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I think it's up to you, Father," Will said.

"It's up to you, Bill," Elizabeth agreed.

Bill sighed and rubbed his face. "My mother was… not entirely human," he said. "She was a sea nymph who took a mortal man- Diarmid Turner- as a lover. Will and I have a very strong connection to the sea and her goddesses and protectors."

Jack nodded slowly. It wasn't the entire truth. But it was enough to know that it was a dangerous truth.

"Does that mean that you're not human?"

Bill sighed. "The family has been arguing that for a while. Ever since I was born, actually. Will and I are definitely more human then not, and we're mortal."

Jack frowned. "If you're so connected to the sea, then why did you try to be a blacksmith?" he asked Will.

Will shrugged. "I like blacksmithing," he said mildly. "And just because my family has connections to the sea, it doesn't mean that I have to stay on it. But it seems I don't have a choice now."

Jack nodded. "Fine. But if we get mixed up with the supernatural again, and you know something that can help us, tell me!"

"Jack, with the _Pearl_ the way she is, we'll always be involved with the supernatural," Elizabeth pointed out.

"_Pearl_ doesn't count," Jack said. "She's always been special."

Bill smiled. "Aye," he said. He lifted his mug. "To the _Pearl_!"

They all followed his lead.

"So, what's next Jack?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shrugged. "Back to Singapore to pick up supplies. Then, I suppose, a run back to the Caribbean, if the crew agrees."

Will shook his head. "I have a better idea. Well, we'll need to go back to the Caribbean, but what if we… I'd better show you."

He pulled out the chart he'd stolen from Sao Feng and set it on the table. "I noticed this the day before yesterday when I was figuring out how it worked," Will said. He moved the circles around until they lined up and created a passable drawing of Florida. Near that image, a goblet with the words "Aqua de Vita" had formed.

"Water of Life," Will said.

Elizabeth leaned over it. "Does it mean…"

Jack, Bill and Gibbs crowded around the map. "Will, you're a genius," Jack said.

* * *

I hope you've all enjoyed this journey, and this different take on the world of the Pirates. And, once again, I do have a short epilogue coming, so we're not quite finished with the story yet.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: And we're done! Well, it's been quite the journey. But I've certainly had fun with it, and I hope you have as well!

* * *

Epilogue- Nearly Eight Years Later

The little girl ran past her mother, singing. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Will reached out and picked up his six year old daughter before she could run down the beach. "Mary, enough. You know you have to wait," he said. He set her down and brushed off her dress.

"But I want to go play! And why do I have to wear this dress?"

"Take that up with your mother," Will said. "And you can play later."

Mary turned to look up at Elizabeth, who was just catching up with them. "Mum? Do I have to wear this dress?" Elizabeth was wearing a dress today as well, since it was an important day for the family.

"Yes, Mary, you do. You want to look nice when we meet your ancestors, right?"

"I want to run and play," the six year old said stubbornly.

Beside Will, Bill chuckled. "I think I'm glad I didn't have a daughter."

Will laughed. "You can't just blame our family. Mary takes after Elizabeth in more then just her looks. You have no idea what Elizabeth was like as a child."

"Will!"

Will shook his head. "Don't deny it, Elizabeth. You were an unholy terror as a child. You went through three governesses just the first year I knew you."

She opened her mouth, and then shut it with a frown. "You weren't the easiest of children, either," she pointed out.

Will grinned. "I was not nearly as bad as you," he pointed out. "And I had the benefit or excuse of having the blood of a sea goddess."

She scowled at him. He just grinned at her, and then looked down at their daughter. "Come on, Mary. Let's watch the sunset."

"Why is this sunset important, Da?" Mary asked.

"I've told you this story before," Will said.

"Tell me again?"

Will heaved a sigh, but Mary knew he wasn't upset and just giggled at him. "Alright… your story. A long time ago, the goddess Calypso fell in love with a human man. She made it so that he could be immortal, and stay with her, but because of that, he can only step on land one day every ten years. When the sun goes down, he'll come back in his ship, and spend his one day on land."

"And he's Davy Jones, and he wants to meet me, because Granddad is his grandson."

"Exactly right," Will said as he swung her into his arms. "He's been very busy for the past eight years, so he hasn't come to see us when we're on the _Pearl_."

"But now I'm going to meet him. And I'll see Grandmama Calypso again, and Grandmum Calliope."

"That's right. Now, look, the sun is going down," Bill said as he stepped around them to stare out at the setting sun. "And who knows what will happen when the sun sets."

Will stepped up next to Bill. "Yes, watch closely. If we're lucky, we might see something special."

Mary leaned against Will's hold to watch as the sun set. Elizabeth stepped around so she was standing on Bill's other side. "I wonder how he is doing," she said. "We've not received word for nearly a year now from any of them."

"They're going to be surprised," Will commented. "Who would have guessed that we'd actually find something using those charts?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I wonder what Calypso will say about it."

"Probably something cryptic," Bill said with a grin.

They all fell silent as the sun dropped below the ocean. At the last second, a brilliant green light shot into the air.

Mary laughed as she stared at the ship that was now making its way toward the hidden cove.

Elizabeth leaned forward slightly. "I think there's something different about the _Dutchman_."

Bill nodded. "There is," he said. "She looks cleaner. Less like she's been at the bottom of the sea for a hundred years."

"It's because I am doing my duty once again."

The Turners all looked up at the man standing just in the water near them.

"Grandfather?" Bill asked. "You look…"

Davy smiled. "The curse has faded, now that I am doing my duty," he said.

He looked over them as he splashed out of the water. "It's good to see you all again," he said.

"Grandfather," Will said in greeting.

"Who's this?" Davy asked when he saw that Will was carrying Mary. Despite that, they all knew that he knew about Mary. Calypso had told him about her when she was born.

"This is Mary Turner, my daughter," Will said. He set her down so that she faced Davy.

"Are you Grandpapa Davy?" Mary asked.

Davy looked down at her. "Yes, I am," he said. "Mary, you look just as your Grandmother Calypso described."

Mary beamed up at him.

Elizabeth smiled. This was certainly a strange family- but she wouldn't change the fact that she was a part of it.

Mary looked up at her. "Mum, can I show Grandpapa Davy the nest we found yesterday?"

"Only if he wants to go," Elizabeth said.

Davy laughed. "Of course," he said.

Mary whooped and began running ahead of her family.

Halfway there, Davy stopped and stared at them for a moment. "What did you do?" he finally asked.

The rest of the family exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"You- all of you- are no longer mortal," Davy said.

"You can tell?" Bill asked.

Davy rolled his eyes. "I'm the ferryman of the sea's dead. I can tell when someone might come under my power. None of you- except for Mary- will."

"That's good," Will said.

"What did you do?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We found _Aqua de Vita_," she said. "Mary isn't allowed to drink it until she's twenty, but beyond that, we all did."

Davy eyed them. "Immortality isn't without costs," he said.

"We know," Will said. "But it's worth it."

"I think so, too." Davy said.

"I am glad, Davy," the tall, dark haired woman said from behind them.

Bill studied her. "In that guise, you could be Will's sister," he commented.

Elizabeth laughed as Mary came running back. "Why aren't you following me? Oh, hi Grandmama Calypso."

Yes, this was definitely a good family.

* * *

Author's Notes: I still have no idea where this plot bunny came from, but it was a fun one. I hope you all have been entertained by it and I'd love to hear what you think on the entire premise.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed.

As usual, many thanks go to arquenniel for her beta work. This story wouldn't be nearly as good without her help.


End file.
